Nanny: Miracles are sometimes overdue
by nilescclover
Summary: This story is story three of the series. Story 1 Miracles do happen and Story 2 Miracles need a little help are posted already. You might want to read them first. Hope you enjoy this one. Kind of long sorry. CC and Niles are set away on a trip
1. Chapter 1

The Nanny is a copyright of Sony Pictures, High School Sweethearts, Sternin & Fraser's Ink, Inc. No infringement on the rights of anyone involved in its production is intended.

These characters don't belong to me. I just borrowed them for a while.

Authors notes: This story is story three of the series "Miracles are sometimes overdue." Stories 1 (Miracles do happen) and 2 (Miracles need a little help) are posted already. You might want to read them first. Hope you enjoy this one. Kind of long sorry.

For a long time they just watched each other, their gazes locked, unwavered, an unfettered desire burning a path between them. CC blinked she could actually see something in his eyes, sadness maybe. She shook her head.

"Really I have to go." She commented, not really wanting to leave him like this but she needed space.

"Wait." She turned away and walked off. "Come back." Niles breathed deeply, just watching her walk away. His body and mind still in shock couldn't move.

"Let her go, she'll be back." Came that welcoming voice he knew all to well.

In his mind Niles knew David was right but how long, how long would she be gone this time?

"Come," he pushed Niles some. "Go home. Go to the store and get some things like you said you were."

"Yeah maybe getting my mind on work would help me." he sighed. "Why can't she just admit to herself that she loves me? I know that she does. Am I going about this the wrong way with her? I mean I don't want to push her farther away. But I want to get close to her."

"She just needs a little time that's all. This is all new to her. This," David smiled, remembering the kiss that they shared "love thing."

"Oh yeah, the loving someone part. Cause the fighting with me is not."

"What? What do you mean?" David questioned looking, right at Niles.

"We have been doing this so called 'fighting' for years." He looked at David. "I thought she mentioned it to you."

"No!" David's mind: _So she's been in love with him for years. Then why hasn't she told him? Oh right, about her past. Why is it taken her so long? She just needed, some guidance,_ he smiled, _like me._

CC could feel something wet gathering in her throat, rising through her sinuses, and flooding her eyes. Then seeping through her lashes and making the return trip down her cheeks to her mouth. She could taste salt on her upper lip.

CC didn't even want to be thinking what she was thinking. What she wanted to be thinking was that Niles was a troublemaker who ought to be ignored when he got this way. But that thought simply didn't seem as important as the churning inside her bubbling up and bursting with little pops.

CC mind: _How could I just walk off like that? What was going through my mind? _She sighed. _I have to find out who I am before I involve someone, especially someone like him, someone who cares. I mean what if I don't like myself enough? Would he see that? Would he still love me knowing that? Oh…this is hard but I have to. I have to walk away for now, anyway. Will he still be there? If he loves me like I suspect he does, then he will wait. _

More tears slid down her face as she turned the corner to 9th and 10th street. _How long have I been walking? How did I end up down here? Oh well. I think that's far enough from him so that I can think._ She saw a bar. She hesitated for a minute, opened the door and went in. She just stood there staring at the bar, and at all the people. The bar was loaded more then usual at this time, most of them, CC thought, drowning themselves in their pity. She walked right back out_. I will not allow myself to go do that again. I have to be strong for you Niles._


	2. Chapter 2

B notices that Niles wasn't acting himself. He did less work then usual. B thinks to himself. _That break up that Fran told me about, is that why he's been acting so strange? I know that it has to do with Ms Babcock. Why he likes her, I'll never know. I have to get them away from us, and then maybe they will admit to each other that they care. A trip of some short, that sounds like them, a cruse maybe? Dad will never go for it._

He shook his head. He thought of Fran, _Maybe she could help me_. He sighs, as he sits down at his computer. _She always has the best ideas of getting people together_. He checked his e-mail. He got something from his friend Ryan. He wanted B to skip class tomorrow and meet him at the park. From there they were to meet up with Tim and Kerry to go to the movies.

"That sounds like fun. I think I will go."

"Go where?" Max showed up in his room.

"uh...um…Just to hang out after school with some friends." B faced his dad. Hoping that he didn't read the e-mail.

"Oh," Max turned and went out.

"Dad," B got up and followed him. "Did you need something?"

"I was looking for Miss Fine. I thought she might be with you."

"She was down stairs last I saw."

B sat at the park talking to his friends, Ryan, Kerry and Tim, who finally agreed on a movie. B was watching with his binoculars when who did he see. Ms. Babcock. B's mind: _Where's she going at a time like this?_ She starts to walk into the travel agency. "I wish I could hear what she saying in there."

"Who? The blonde." Ryan responded. B didn't notice that he said that out loud.

"Yeah,"

Ryan stands up. "My grandparents own a boat that the agency rents out. I'll go in and see what she's up too." He looked at B "and before you ask. I'll do this one for free." Ryan crosses the street and enters the travel agency. B sits there watching him though the binoculars.

"What's taken him so long? We need to get going if we are to go to the movies." Kerry questioned a little annoyed.

"Yeah B, I don't like to be late." Tim announced as he started to get up.

"He'll be back. Just give him five more minutes." B whined to his friends.

"Then we leave with or without you guys." Kerry commented. Five minutes pass and still no Ryan.

"We are out of here." Kerry called.

"Yep. Five minutes have passed." Tim said eyeing Kerry.

"Sorry," both boys walked off, leaving B by himself.

"Wait," B yells at them. To late the boys turn the corner. B sighed a deep sigh. How could his friends just get up and leave him? Some friends they were. Finally Ryan showed back up.

"She's taken a cruse in about two weeks. She signed up for my grandparents boat. She said that that is the best thing for her to get away. Something about a man that wanted to get to close to her." He looked around then at B. "Where did Tim and Kerry go?"

"To the movies. They left us here." Ryan looked down at his watch. "Wow. It's that time already. I'm sorry…I got to talking and…."

"It's ok Ryan." B mention for him to sit down on the bench. "This is more important."

"What is, getting a blonde's cruse info?"

"Not just any blonde…." B told Ryan his whole plan.

"I don't know B we could get into major trouble for this."

"I will…I will take the hole blame for it. Please."

"I'll see what I can do."

"Wait till I e-mail you."

"Right."


	3. Chapter 3

"We shouldn't meddle. It's rude." Fran told B. as they entered his room.

"You, not meddle? Since when?" B commented as he shut the door. "And meddling is only rude if we're wrong and you know we aren't."

"Niles and CC?"

"Yes," he shot her a look. "You and I know that they are perfect for each other."

"No, I don't. I suspect that they would suit. However I don't know, neither do you. Jeez they can't be in the same room together without verbal bloodshed."

"My point exactly. They seem to dislike each other simply for the sport of it. Though they both claim to detest the other…. I think they secretly enjoy their little battles-maybe." Fran thought about that.

Fran's mind: _They never want to be alone. One would think that where so much animosity existed they would both go out of their way to avoid each other but just the opposite with them. I suspect that B's right. _

"They nevertheless miss an opportunity to argue or disagree." She added. B just smiled over at her. "I see ya point." She winked.

"There's also this sexual attraction." B went on saying. "The very air around them seems to vibrate with it, shimmering with warmth. I know that you feel it too Fran." Sure Fran felt it, the day she met Ms Babcock but why was she so hung up on Mr. Sheffield? Fran's mind: _She pretends maybe cause she's hiding her real love from Niles. _

"So how do ya plan on meddling in their lives?"

"I already have a plan."

"A plan?" She questioned.

"Well, it happened to land somewhat in my lap."

"What kind of plan lands in someone's lap?"

"I have a friend whose grandfather owns a boat."

"I'm listening." She interrupts.

"I mean a 54 foot boat." B heard a swallow from Fran. "I heard CC was looking to get out of town for awhile."

"Oh, no!" She shakes her head. "There's no way she'll fall for that."

"She doesn't have to know." B whined

"And how are you planning on getting the two of them on that boat?"

"Talk to dad. Convince him that Niles needs a vacation. I'll handle the rest." B's mind:

_That will be easy; a couple of strokes of the computer keyboard and act 1 begins. _

"They're like oil and water. They don't ever mix." Fran stated as she shifted on the bed.

"Unless they are shaken up a bit." B grinned.

"I don't know." Fran shook her head.

"All you have to do is get him there. That's it." B smiled. "Please, you want to see ya friend happy again, don't ya?" He gave her a puppy eyed look.

Fran's mind: _How can I refuse that look and I do want to see him happy again but what will happen if this backfires, which it always does. Oh, what the hell. What's the worst thing that could happen? Them fall in love with each other. Yeah right like that would ever happen. Well, _she turned her wedding ring around on her finger._ Me and mista Sheffield where from two different worlds, so why not give them a chance to see if there's something out there for them._ "That I do." she jumped up and left B's room in the hunt for Max.

Fran finally found him in the office, no surprise there. She walked on in without knocking this time. CC was on the phone. Annoyed that Nanny Fine was in there, she went out onto the terrace. Max looked up from what he was doing behind his desk.

"Yes, Fran what can I do for you?"

"We need to talk…alone…" she moved her eyes towards Niles' direction.

"Oh," Max knew that she wanted Niles to leave them alone. _This was probably about him then._ Max thought. "Niles, do you mind?"

"Is it about me?" They both glared over at him. "I've the right to know."

"I don't even know what it's about." Max shot back a little annoyed at his butler.

Niles walks out of the office. "I'll find out. I always do." he said under his breath.

"Maybe we should talk outside on the terrace." Fran suggested.

"Is it about him?"

She nods. They walk out to the terrace. CC was still chattering on the phone to her sister looks up at them as they came out to her space.

"Take my chair in there, CC." Max pointed back inside. "Please."

"But Maxwell," she started but saw the glare that was coming off his face. "All right sheesh…."

"Now that we are alone get to the point." Max said.

"I'm concerned about him." she whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" Fran glanced over at CC.

"Oh, right." He sighed. "I'm too. He's not been himself."

"Not after that night we stayed with him. The night of his last date, so I was thinking."

"Oh no," he shook his head. Max knew from experiences that when she said that she thinking that meant she was planning something. "No meddling in his personal life."

"Me meddle? Not me."

"Ms Fine!" he yelled by habit. She let it slip this time.

"All right I was thinking we could send him somewhere. Somewhere he's never been."

She smiled, "to…"

"To get his mind off this person, is that it?"

She swallowed not sure how he was taking this. "Yes, his work's…"

"Been less and less…" Max blinked and started to pace. Sometimes that was a good sign other times it wasn't. "I know I tried to think of something to distract him but I couldn't. I never thought of…."

"A cruse…" she perked up. Her voice was in a really loud tone. "It's perfect, oh Max."

"Just how to book it? I can't use the phone line today. She…" he points to CC. "Has been on it all day talking to her sister." He stared over at CC who had her feet on his desk and leaning back in his chair. She shrugged her shoulders and continued to talk to her sister.

B heard his cue to come in.

"Why don't you book it online?"

"I don't…" his father stated then faced B. "You were listening?"

"I heard Fran scream something about a cruse. And then you said you couldn't use the phone. So I…."

"Can you?"

"Can I what dad?"

"Book it for us." Max winked at Fran. "online?"

"Sure? Where too?"

"Anywhere. Make it special. At least two weeks maybe a month."

Fran nods at the boy.

"All right a month it is." Max agreed.

"Great." She hugged her husband and went out in the hall.

B sits at his computer and writes his friend. Tells him to send the ticket under his name to the house.

"This will be great now they will be stuck together and can't run from their feelings."

He says out loud with his door opened. Niles walks by and hears that.

"Who can't?" he questioned sticking his head in the door.

"Uh um…dad and mom want to go on a cruse. I just booked them one, on a friends boat."

"Oh, that's great they deserve it." he sighs. "I wish I could go on one." He frowned, "but that will never happen."

"Dad won't let us come either."

"So it's just the two of them?"

"Yeah, what a bummer."

Niles' mind: _So they are going on a cruse. Finally I get the house to myself and then CC could come over. Oh what a thought. Now just how to get her over here. Uh…um…_

B interrupted his thoughts by telling him that Nigel was coming by to stay with them.

"Nigel's coming." Niles had disappointment in his voice.

"What you didn't know?"

"No it doesn't matter." Niles' mind: _Great more cooking, cleaning and less time for me, for us._

He walked out of B's room. Mumbling. B got a 'you got mail' beep.

B's mind: Got you good now Niles. You are going to have the time of your life. I guarantee it.

B comes back into the office. "Done."

"Already?" Max looks up.

"Yep. It leaves in two weeks. That's when the boat is available."

"That will be fine son, thanks."

"Don't thank me now. Wait till he comes back."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

CC was ready for her nap. Max and she had worked till almost midnight again. Why she never did figure out. She tossed and turned for a few hours before taking the taxi to the marina to get aboard the "Peaceful Bliss". Maybe it wasn't the travel in the taxi making her nauseated but the being away from Max and Niles for two weeks. She tried to keep her mind off both Niles and her nausea by focusing on the boat ride. It was supposed to be a relaxed atmosphere that was guaranteed to put her nerves at ease. She sure needed it. Things had been nerve racking at work but more with seeing Niles everyday. After leaving him standing in the park that day, she could hardly stand it. She wanted to tell him the reason why she was taking this trip

_CC mind: I took this trip to keep my mind off of Niles, to find out where I stand with myself, and my feelings for him, so far I want it but why am I holding back? Maybe time away I can find out. I hope he understands. _

"He will be fine, you will be fine. Just relax on this trip, you will enjoy the time." Came that familiar voice. One that she knew wouldn't lie to her.

"I…" The cab pulls up to the dock where the "Peaceful Bliss" awaited for her. "Oh, it's gorgeous."

"It's one of the best ma'am." CC opened the door. She was glade to get out of that high-speed cab ride from her apartment, weaving through traffic and tossing her around in the wide back seat. She stepped out of the stifling car into the cloudy sky near the docks.

She breathed in deeply; she could smell freedom and the threat of rain. "I can do this."

Visiting new and exciting places was now accompanied by threat of another visit-from her last meal. If she could just conquer nerves, she'd be fine. _I just need rest that all._

She rubbed her tired eyes, as she looked at the ship 'Peaceful Bliss' that was to take her away to she forgot where but she really didn't care. Her head has now aching. If she wanted a chance at happiness she would have to change a little in her life. She'd have to stop hiding inside plain cloths and to act confident outside of work. She thought she try it out on this trip. They would make a few stops, meet a few people she'd never see again and could act the way she wanted to with out any worries. That's what this vacation was all about and when she got back home, maybe her life would become more then just her work. She wanted it to be more, much more.

"Ahoy there." CC looked up and saw an older white haired woman, dressed in short blue shorts, and a white shirt and white cap, standing by the gate into the marina. "You must be CC Babcock, our guest."

"Yes, that would be me." she shaded her eyes against the glare from her uniform.

"I'm Daisy the first mate, chef and the captain's wife." She smiled as she walked up to CC holding out her hand. "Captain Kruse will be back. He had to do something this afternoon."

"That's ok. I'm going to take a nap."

"Do you want me to wake you before we leave?"

"That would be nice." CC was about to pick up her luggage.

"Let me get that for you ma'am you're on vacation now."

"I guess I'm." She hadn't had too many to even know what it was like to be on one; a real one that was. Daisy picks up her suitcases and headed board.

"Welcome aboard the 'Peaceful Bliss' the fifty-four-foot boat, one of the must luxurious blue water boats to sail all over."

"I know my father used to travel on it all the time."

"I have to tell all the guest that." Daisy led CC to the only other room on the boat. "To you left is luggage storage and to you right…"

"A bedroom I hope."

"Yes," She swung open the door. "There you're." CC walked into the room looking at the four-poster bed. "King size bed for you pleasure." Daisy winked at her.

CC had been so excited she striped her cloths and stepped into the coffin shaped, well that she thought it looked like, tub. After soaking a good hour or so, she pushed back the sheets on the bed.

"No need for cloths. No one's here." She curled up in the sheets. The clean crisp sheets felt deliciously cool on her skin. "My new-relaxed time starts now." She yawned. "Well…" her voice drifted off as she fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Fran and Max take Niles out.

"What's the occasion for?" he asked.

"We just want to get out. And we thought you might want to go with us but if you don't."

"I do." he yelled as they were walking out the door.

"Then let's go." Max pushes Niles towards the door. Niles faces Fran and gives her a what are you two up too look. While Niles is finishing up eating, Fran sets the suitcases that she put in the truck earlier, on deck of the 'Peaceful Bliss'.

Max suggested that they walk some. Niles started to get suspicious.

"Do the two of you do this all the time?" he asked as they walked in the opposite direction then where they parked the car.

"Yes," Fran said as she walked up next to him. "We," she looked at her husband and winked. "What to show you something." They reached the marina and Niles' eyes lit up with awe.

"Wow," Niles said staring at the curse ship. He looked at Max. "So this is the cruse ship that you are taking." He faced Fran. "Have a great trip."

Fran pushes him forward. "Already?"

"What?" Niles looked at them with confusion in his eyes. Niles mind: _I thought this trip was for them. That's what the boy told me. Hey wait. That's why they didn't want me in the office that day. They had to make sure that I wasn't listening to them. They all had a part in this._

"Go now." Max pointed towards the ship.

"It's…It's for you." Fran commented.

"But I…" Niles tried to protest back.

"We planned it for you." Fran patted him on the shoulder.

"It's a thank you, kind of gift." Max smiles, "you will be sailing to places you never thought you see."

"Ahoy. Niles. I suppose." Captain Kruse came down to meet them.

"Take care of him." Max called.

"Welcome to 'Peaceful Bliss.' Captain Kruse shook Niles' hand. "Our departure is supposed to be in 30 minutes. But we had another delay but we will leave ASAP."

"Great." Niles reacted.

"We sail at night, we leave the days for you two too sight see. No need to worry, been doing this for almost 50 years. With our new satellite navigation at nights no big deal."

_You two?_ Niles thought _but it's just me unless, he meant his crew. Yeah that's got to be it._

"When you're ready the bedroom is down the hall on the right."

Niles smiles and walks up some then suddenly, turns to look at Max and Fran.

"Enjoy." Fran waved "Your time off."

"But I…"

"We know," Fran called.

"Thank you." Niles winks.

"It's the least that we can do." Max said back as he waved at Niles.

Niles never took a real vacation, one that included complete isolation and relaxation. A few days off here and there were all Max ever gave him. When he got to go on a vacation the whole gang went even though he didn't mind that much. This was going to be different many ways for him. He took a breath. What was he afraid of? To much time to think, time get to know himself and what he wanted?

Niles goes to the deck and relaxes in a plastic lounge chair. "I've…" he takes off his dress shirt leaving his undershirt on. "I've been working out and no one will ever see it. Oh well," he sighed.

The gentle motion of the boat against the dock gradually helped him into deep sleep. It soothed his ragged nerves.

Hours later Niles' back started hurting some. He blinked. "I guess I better go laid down in the bed now." Niles put his hand on the light switch.

"Na," he shook his head. "There's enough light you see the bed and that's all I need for the night." He walks to the bed, "now for some relaxed sleep. My vacation starts right now." He unrolls the covers back.

"I got to make my mind relax." He slips his shirt over his head slowly and unbuckles his pants and wiggles out of them. Lays his head against the pillow. And is out cold. He doesn't notice that a sleeping CC is on the other side only a few inches away. He sighs softly, which makes her stir.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

She blinks her eyes, _oh good another one of those dreams._ She leans forward, smells a particular smell. A smell she will never forget. It wavered up her nose. "Ah," she sighs slightly. _Oh I like this dream. I tired to come her to forget him but that's not working so far. _She scoots closer to the source of the heat she feels, the heat of her man. Niles was having a dream of his own about her.

CC pushes her body closer to him. _Closer, closer_ her body calls. _Touch him, touch him,_ her mind screams, _feel his arousal. That's it now uh… rub him. You will like it. He is there for the touching._ Her mind continues to talk to her. _This is got to be the best dream. Should I turn on the lights? No I want to continue what I'm feeling. _She slides her hands around him and then rubbed his hard, slick and muscular chest. She slides farther down. _Go farther… go farther south. Touch your man. _She slides her hand to the elastic part of his boxers. _That's it keep going, nothing to worry about. _

_This is a dream._ Niles thinks he is at home with CC. Niles' mind: _Oh how I wish that she was here with me on this trip. I mean how to get though these days without her. I can do it._

She slowly starts to stroke him. "I can't…I can't…." Niles squirms around in the bed. Trying to get break free of the hand that is causing him so much pleasure. "Going…going to lose control…. oh I can't handle the touch…" his breathing went up. His head started going light and….…CC jumped out of her skin. She screams and ran from the bed.

She bolted into the bathroom. "This must be a dream, just got to be. I have to be dreaming…. if that was a dream why is my hand all wet." She swallowed trying to think. She slung her hand. "Oh no." She opened the door to the bedroom and peered into the room. Nothing. Nothing and no one. She shakes her head. "Just a dream but so real, the realest that I've ever had. Or felt." She splashes water on her face and blinks a few times. "And what is with me getting so turned on by my dream. I feel…" she slid her hands between her legs. Heat and moisture came from her. "Oh…" she rubs herself. "Oh…I got to stop before I start to cum just like the man in my dreams did, who ever he was."

CC took another quick bath. She put on a robe and sat in bed. She turned on the light on the bed stand. Nothing was out of the ordinary. She sighed turned the lights back out, pulled the covers around her and went back to sleep.

Niles, after leaving the dream scene with his pants in his hands, sat on the plastic lounge chair sliding his pants back on, while thinking about what just happened in there. "The feeling was so real, the rubbing of the hands, me cumming all over myself." He shook his head. "It was just a dream." He walked over to the edge of the boat. He looked down at the water as they sailed along in the quite night.

"Just relax man. Yeah right. I had a great dream, too real if you ask me. I think that this cruse is going to be a great trip, if I can actually get lucky but that's not going to happen out here. Where ever I'm going? But who knows it might." He inhaled some of the fresh air. "I swear it felt like someone; a woman was rubbing me down, turning me on, and taking me over the edge. I never felt so good in a dream in my life. Why can't I have those all the time?"

He felt himself getting hornier by the minute just thinking about that woman rubbing him. "I need to go for a swim." He slipped his pants back off. "Heck with the boxers. I need it now." He jumped in. The water almost froze him. He stood in water and shivered. He slicked back his hair. "That's what I needed. It is better and quicker then a cold shower." He blinked looking up at the stars. "I swear I felt breast against my body. Oh why didn't I touch them? I'll never finish that dream. Oh…"

He dove back under the water. After he came back up on the other end of the pool he shook his head. "Much better." Then he realized, that he had no towel with him. "Great I have no towel." He sighed. "It's cooler out here. I might just stay out some. If I have that dream again…" He laid down in one of the plastic lounge chairs. He looked at the stars. "If this was a dream tonight then I wish I could relive it everyday of my life." He shut his eyes.

CC's eyes adjusted to the light pouring in the though the circular window. She stretched out… "What a dream I had last night." She yawned big. Then stretched again. "What?" She lifted something out of the sheets. It was a man's shirt. She for some odd reason smelled the shirt. "I know that smell. Can't be though he's still in New York." She sighed. "But I wish….no," she shook the thought. "This trip was for me and me alone." She placed the shirt on the nightstand and made the bed. "Now, for something to eat."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Niles looked up when he heard familiar footsteps. Niles mind_: No way. I'm seeing things._

"What the hell are you doing here Niles?" CC shouted, as she got closer.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"I'm on my vacation." She spat.

"So am I."

"What?"

"Did you not hear me woman, I'm on my vacation which doesn't include you."

"What's going on out here? We heard shouting." James called as he made his way to the

seating area with another tray of coffee.

"And who are you?" he asked, then eyed Niles.

"I booked for my vacation, tell him to leave." CC said still shouting.

"Good morning CC how was you nap?" Daisy questioned, bring out a tray of pastries.

"Huh? Niles is supposed to be our only guest." James commented.

"I thought CC was." Daisy looked over at the two of them.

James looked at Daisy, shaking his head. "Wait a minute, what's going on?" he questioned.

James' mind: _I know exactly what's going on but I can't let them know I know. I just hope that everything goes as planed or we are in for something really ugly going down. _

"CC arrived yesterday afternoon. She had all the right paperwork so I didn't question her." Daisy shrugged her shoulders.

"So that means he leaves." CC pointing at Niles.

"Well, um…" the Captain looks at both of them. "He booked the boat."

"What?" Daisy, looked at the captain, with disbelieve.

The captain shook his head, "It's those damn computers. I told Daisy using the Internet to book clients was not for us, another mix up, I'm afraid." Niles looked at CC.

"You mean this is happened before?" Niles questioned keeping his eyes on CC.

"Yes, but we thought we had a cancellation and they decided to come. We had to turn him down, but we never had it where two guest were involved at the same time." CC sighed just her luck the computers would screw up.

"I did mine be phone, though my travel agency about two weeks ago." She commented feeling that she might have an edge on Niles.

"B my bosses son did mine about the same time. It was..." Niles started to explain, then thought that maybe he was set up by them. Niles mind: _Na they wouldn't do that? B maybe but for Max and Fran to go along with him now that, I don't believe. They are much smarter then that. _

"Sorry folks we will get this cleared aright away. In the mean time can we act civil with each other?" They both looked at each other and nodded.

"I suppose we could." Niles sighed. Niles mind: _be civil with her. Ha that will be the day that hell freezes over. Everyone knows that I can't…we can't…get a long. _

"Ma'am." James looked over at CC.

CC mind_: I guess that I will have to be nice when they are around. There's no other way. I wanted this trip to be special but how can I do that with him here. _She wanted to scream. "Yeah, sure."

"CC sit down and have something to eat with me, since we will be seeing a lot of each other this trip." Niles suggested as he pointed to the seat in front of him.

CC sat down across from Niles. She wouldn't look at him.

He sighed, Niles mind: _She thinks I did all this that I allured her on this boat. _

CC mind_: If this was a surprise then that little brat did it? I'm going to kill him _but she thought _on the hand, but what if…_she started to replay that first night. Was that her man in the dreams? Was this the man?

The captain looked at Daisy. "Where's the paper work."

"In the locker. I'll get it." Daisy went skipping off towards the kitchen area.

The captain walked over to the table. "Maybe we can get you another vacation." CC gets up and starts to walk off but feels dizzy then falls to her knees. Niles jumps up. He bends down next to her. With the help of the captain they are able to get her up. "Sit down ma'am."

Niles pulls a chair next to hers. "CC you need to eat something, knowing you have not eaten all day."

"It's Ms. Babcock to you!" she stares him down. "And I don't want you stinking food."

"Fine, see how much I care."

He scooted his chair away from hers and picks up his plate. Niles went to the other end of the boat near the pool area. "This is more like it. That woman I swear. She's going to be the death of me yet." He put the glass near the plastic lounge chair and lay down.

"Why is she so…so…I don't even know." He sighed. "Oh well, I'll enjoy myself." he shut his eyes, all he could think was her and her falling. "If she doesn't care then I don't care either. This vacation is going to be the vacation from hell."

CC finally ate some of the food placed in front of her. She picked at her food. She was pickier then a bird. She looked off into space. CC's mind: _Na couldn't have? Could it? I just wouldn't. But what if…. Ohmygod it was him, wasn't it? What am I going to do? If he…_ the sight of her touching, rubbing, feeling him came back to her. She started to get aroused again. She shook her head. "I need a drink, but where to find one on a boat." She drank the whole pitcher of OJ instead.

"That will help you. Give you strength." Daisy stared at her.

"When do we reach land?"

"Well about three hours." She smiled, "But it's just a beach. No real people."

"When is the next stop with people?"

"Um…. I mean if we don't stop at the beach maybe sometime tomorrow morning. Is that what you want us to do? Skip the beach."

"Yes, I want to find away off this boat."

"I'll see what I can do." She stared at CC. She looked tired still. "Why don't you get some sleep and we will be there before you know it."

CC grunted as she stood, _a day with Niles and nowhere to run_. She walked back to the cabin "At least he'll stay out of my way. If he knows what's good for him." She blinks. _who am I kidding he's always there, stuck in my mind, in my dreams in my he…_ she took a deep breath, _even in my heart._ _I can't stay away but something's holding me back. I wish I knew what._

She sat on the bed, "What is it? That could keep me from him."

Niles watched the water; the sun was shinning so bright. "Why can't CC and me get along? I mean this is not the first time that we have been left alone together. To her is seems that I'm the worst person in the world. I just want to…" A bird flew down and picked at the end pieces of bread on his plate. Then flew off. "How did the computers screw up? I mean…um….I wonder if I wasn't set up? But who? Four weeks alone with her and now she wont stay?"

He wished to answer her body langue, to cross her battle lines and take her. They got no closer than arm's length but he could feel the heat of her desire and she could smell the need in him to go at it right now. When she touched him, she satisfied his desire, for now, and then she hid it from him and leaving his eyes burning with passion.

His hands quivered with suppressed urge to touch her, something he'd steadfastly avoided all evening during dinner. A dinner they were forced sort of speak, to have with each other. The captain told them that they would be able to find one of them a flight home at the next stop. Nile's said they he would leave.

"Don't let this ruin your vacation. Max never gives you one." he told her.

"But…" she started to feel a little guilty.

"We will think of someway to get through this." He winked when the two of them were alone at the table. And with that, got up and left her. He was hoping that that would get to her.

He knocks on the door. She jumped on the bed. "Don't bother, I'm just getting some of my things." He dug around in the closet some. "I can't help but wonder what it is about you that makes you so up tight? Is it men in general that bug you, or just me? Is there some button of yours that I've been pushing without realizing it?"

Hell yeah, she wanted to say. She wanted to tell him everything about how his kiss reached her soul, tantalized her senses and made her legs quiver. How his smile made her heart sing and want to burst out so he could hold it in his hands. How his touch started a fire rampaging through her body sending fireworks to the ends of her nerves. How his eyes, with their sparkles, gave her the hope and strength to carry on day to day. But she didn't, instead she told him to leave.

CC tried to get some sleep that night. She tossed and turned she couldn't get comfortable. "Why does that man do that to me?" she blinked. "I came get some sleep but I can't." CC mind_: I'm not just talking the physical but everything. The words, the feeling, oh the touch._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Hot sun pelted down a pond his face; sweat droplets lined his brow as he made his way to waiting taxi.

"There's no place like home. There's no place like home." Niles chanted over and over.

"Only if that were true." He took one more look at the boat. "That is my home. I'm being kicked out of my home; by the woman I love, by the one who, means everything to me." He sighed, just as the taxi drove up. He climbed in the back.

"Are you the man that called for the taxi?" the driver called out the window.

"Yes," Niles carried one piece of luggage.

"You want to put that in the trunk?" questioned the man that looked to be in his late twenties as he opened his door.

"Sure, I guess." Niles placed his stuff in the trunk and slammed the lid down.

"What's the hurry to get home?"

"Some business I have to take care of." Niles blinked.

"What a bummer. A vacation is a place to get rid of all that and it seems we never do." he smiled in his rearview mirror.

"Yeah it seems that way. Doesn't it."

"My uncle Sako is the one with the plane." They drove down a dirt road, which kicked up dust as they went by. Niles couldn't see out of his window. He sure hoped that the driver could. They stopped at a grassy plain. "There you are sir," the man pointed to the plane.

"My uncle should be somewhere around."

Niles retrieved his luggage and tried to give the man some money. He shook his head. "You will need that for you flight." And with that, the car speed away. Leaving Niles inside a dusty cloud. With his suitcase in hand he walked towards the plane.

"_Is this safe?"_ he shook his head. _"It looks like it came out of a cartoon or something. I've not seen one of these one-passenger planes since…I don't think that I've ever seen one live to tell the truth. It looks run down though_. Niles noticed sandals sticking out from the bottom of the plane near the engine.

"Hello."

"Huh?" a scruffy voice called.

"I…was looking for a Sako." Niles called out as he went to the other side of the plane.

"That would be me. What can I do for you?" a man looked up at him.

"I was looking for a flight home to…."

"I go only to Miami."

"Miami I guess."

A man about 5'3 got to his feet to greet Niles. His sandals matched his tan shorts and his bright orange and red Hawaii flowered shirt. He also had a matching ponytail. He stuck out his hand to shake Niles'. "Sako, the owner of the plane. It's 500 dollars to fly to Miami."

"500 dollars?" Niles literally shouted at the man.

"It doesn't come cheap."

"I see that. How am I suppose to afford that? How can anybody?"

"You will be surprised what people will do."

"That's for one way?"

"Yes, I have to come back here."

"I've paid less then that for first class." Niles doesn't know why he said that but he did.

"Sorry that's what I charge around here."

"Can we make a deal?"

"Like?"

"Something a lot lower."

"450 that's the lowest I can go." The man said shaking his head.

"I don't think so." Niles starts to walk off.

"Fine, but there's not another plane out here."

"I rather take my chances on the boat, then pay that."

"Fine. Then I have work to do." the man shook his head. "Oh by the way, if you want to get back to your boat I suggest you leave now before sunset."

"What? There's no taxi?" Niles turned to face him.

"Can't afford but one. You can wait for it to return but who knows when that will be. Could be days."

"Wait, I thought I wouldn't need him."

"You shouldn't assume anything so fast." Sako dropped back down to his work ignoring

Niles. With a sigh Niles didn't have a choice but to start walking if he wanted to get out of there. With his suitcase in his hand Niles turned and started down the dirt road. Cursing under his breath.

The whole time CC was out with Daisy her thoughts were fixed on Niles- where he was by now, what he was doing? Was he telling Fran and Max about what happened to them? Then thinks about the kiss. Her heart beating heretically, at times just thinking about him, her lungs aching with effort it took to drag air past her constricted throat. She thought about what he said to her. Was she fooling herself? Was she denying something that she knew to be the truth?

CC mind: _What if it was meant to be? Would this trip be the turning point? And what did I do kicked him off the boat. Did I ruin the only chance I will get to be alone with him? What have I done? What if I can't get passed this, this time? _ She took a deep breath_. Well, I will never know. _ She got dressed in her dress that Daisy said any man would fall over hills for her. But did she really want that. She wanted one person to see her in it and there was no way that he would now.

"Almost ready." Daisy knocked on the door to the bedroom.

"Yeah, a few more minutes." CC could hear the clucky cluck of Daisy's high heels as she walked back to the main deck. CC mind: _Why am I doing this again? It's not like I will enjoy it. But Daisy wants to go so I will. _ She sighed. She slipped on her shoes and walked towards the deck. She blinked. _It can't be him. He was supposed to be gone by now. I wonder what happened. _

Dressed with a deliberate intention of making an impact in an exquisite gown of dark red velvet with off the shoulders little sleeves and a plunging neckline. The bottom was short and tight, with a simple slit at the back, which gave a glimpse of her silken thighs when she moved.

"You have the most delicious figure that has ever been in my presents." He told her softly as he left his luggage and walked up to her. "This dress should carry a danger warning with it, it's so dammed provocative." He smiled an evil grin. "And the mouth," he murmured "those lushes lips."

"No…" she tried to step back from him.

"To late," he lowered his head and caught her lips. Everything alive in her went haywire and she fought not to respond to him. Clouds gathered across her mind, then cleared once they'd taken her back…. Back to the first kiss…the drunken kiss…. his body felt the same as it had then, still hard, strong and sensually assertive, his mouth was the mouth which came to her in her dreams and sent her senses flying high. He even smelt the same, his skin warm and starving for the touch, which invited and evoked a hunger in her that she had known all along that had never been quenched.

She held herself stiff and unbreathing, to maintain her resistance. Fear got in the way. He lifted his head, his eyes filled with a hunger she never saw. Hunger, which sent his tongue snaking into her mouth to tangle greedily with her own. A passion so intense that it forced a groan from her body caught fire, the flames dance in applause for something her sense had been starving of for years. A liquid slid down her body and pooled at her core.

"That was a mistake. You shouldn't have done that."

"Why not?" He sounded husky and warm as his hand was stroking her hair. "Because I kissed you? I had to do something to you to break through that wall of ice you've surrounded yourself in." his hands working his way to the heat source. "And by the feel of it, it's working. A little longer and it will all melt away."

"I want nothing more to do with you. Please let me leave."

He stepped back to look at her. "You can't seriously be running away because of a couple of kisses!" she stepped away from him. "I want to know what I did wrong? Why are you so scared of a few kisses? Where they to intense for you?" he followed her farther onto the deck. "Why?"

She saw him frown and begin to mentally backing off. His face no longer passion softened but hard and watchful. "You're a liar, whether you're lying to me or worse to yourself as well I don't know, but you are. You responded to me in the exact way I responded to you with a fire and a hunger built upon years, long bloody frustrating years.

Think of that while you lie in your bed tonight, alone and think on this too."

He pushed his face up close to her and kissed her one last time. His mouth landed as a final stinging kiss to hers, then he angrily strutted away from her heading towards the opposite direction. She watched him go with out a single word, too shaken by the truth in what he'd just said.

Tears filled her aching eyes as she watched him start to leave. She felt a desperate need to go after him and even took a jerky step forward with that intention before forcing herself to remain exactly where she was. She went to her knees. CC mind: _Why do I keep pushing him away? Why?_

Daisy ran up to her. "What wrong?"

"I…" she blinked.

"I saw that. What are you scared of?"

"Falling in love with him." CC admitted.

Niles heard that and turned to face her. She didn't see him walking back to her. "I…" Both of them looked up to see Niles standing a few feet away from them.

"Leave me alone!"

"Go away!" Daisy shouted which got the attention of the captain James.

"What's going on out here? What's with all the yelling?" Captain James called as he came towards the fighting sounds.

"He…" CC shouted. Niles starts forward towards her again.

"Whoa, there." James intercepts between Niles and CC. Daisy is watching the two of them again. "Come with me sir," James turns Niles in the opposite direction away from CC. "You two go that way." He points to the village like area. "Now!" When the captain got Niles all the way away from the girls his voice got softer. "What's going on with the two of you?"

"I couldn't help it. I told her that she…that she looked gorgeous, which she does, and was going to give her a kiss."

The Captain had a complex look on his face. "What? I thought that the two of you were strangers?"

"Oh, no she's…"

"Your ex lover right?"

Niles smiled at that. Niles mind: _I wish that she was my now lover yes. _"No she's my…"

"I know that you are a butler. But that's all I know. Maxwell told me that when you got here."

"My bosses' business partner. She's around all time."

"Do you two act like this all the time?"

"This arguing thing." Niles lowers his head. "Yes, more then anything." He sighed. "She just…."

"Just what?"

"She will not admit she had feelings for me. Her body langue and the way I feel tell me so."

"Did you ever take her out to dinner and tell her that?"

"Well technically no."

"Why not?"

"We haven't been out just the two of us. I mean we get shelpt to all those dinners."

"Shelpt?"

"Oh sorry. It means dragged to go. And when I try to tell her she just makes more jokes. She's never serious."

"But do the two of you enjoy them? I mean together, being together."

"I do, we don't fight as much either. But I don't know it it's because we have to be on our best behaviors for the people or not. It never last longer then those times though. I don't think it would work?"

"What? Why do you say that?"

"She wont date me cause I'm a butler."

"Cause you don't have money. Uh. It that it?"

"Yeah, she thinks I'm after hers."

"Did you tell her that that it doesn't matter about her money?"

"Not in so many words no,"

"Tell her."

"She wont listen to me."

"Then show her. Show her a good time without her knowing."

"Huh? How? I mean…"

"Well, there's an island called 'Sweetwater.' Well that's what the people on this trip

always call it. It's deserted. How about having a picnic with her."

"A picnic, with her. Just her?"

"Yes, then you guys could watch the sunset, which is to die for."

"She might like that."

"Or show her the stars at night. She might surprise you and enjoy herself."

James went to the railing of the boat. "Look." He points out to the sea. "Here comes one of those sunsets now." They watch the orange ball descend to the ground and the trails of color it leaves behind.

"Wow."


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

CC wanted to see this plane for herself, to see if Niles was telling her the truth or not. But she would have to wait till later.

"So you don't trust me?" he commented with hurt in his voice.

"Well," she shot back.

"I don't guess I would believe you either." He had a grin on his face. CC took that as an evil one.

"See there."

"Go and you'll see that I wasn't kidding with the three of you." Niles stomped in the direction of the bedroom. He turned to face CC. "Now, I'm going to take a shower."

CC gets the same taxi, which Niles didn't tell her she better hold onto till she was done talking to the young man. She sees the plane first hand. The young man dropped her off almost at the same place as Niles. She got out and stared at the plane…..

"There I got the money." Niles held out the wad of money to the man. "All 500 dollars."

"Great sir," the man dressed in a loud orange shirt with tan shorts said.

"Where did he get that? He doesn't have that kind of cash, well not on him."

"You gave it to him remember CC? You wanted him gone. You would do anything to get rid of him," David said. CC looked over at David who was standing next to her.

The plane door closed with Niles in the passenger seat or what was the passenger seat. A rear seat was behind a pilot's seat. An old timey plane, one that had just one passenger seat on it. The engine roared to life.

"They're going to take off?"

"Yes," Sweat gathered around her eyes as CC watched the plane and Niles. He waved.

"Bye my love, wait for me."

The pilot gave a thumbs up, pulled his goggles down over his eyes and waved at her.

The plane's wheels moved down the grassy, what was supposed to be the runway, plain. Then the plane was air born, well best it could be. CC watched the plane go higher and higher into the clouds then a bang, with a bright orange ball that lit up the sky. Next came the thickest black smoke that CC had ever seen in her life. She watched in horror as pieces of material, floated like confetti thrown on new years, back down.

Tears flooded her eyes.

"No….I never got to say good bye."


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Sweat poured from every pore of her body. Sheets tangled around her body. She threw off the tangled mess. Breathing heavy already she raced to the door and slung it open. Her heart ready to burst but she made it to the stairs that led to the deck. What caught her eye made her stop breathing all together. She blinked her eyes a few times.

The sight that met her eyes took her breath away, and made her heart lurch.

He stood on the stairs to the pool he no longer wore the shorts she'd seen earlier. He had discarded them and was now completely naked, the moonlight silhouetting his body. Her gaze took in his broad back, his narrow waist, his long muscular legs, and then some. Holding her breath, she slowly stepped out onto the deck grateful for the darkness. She could watch him without him noticing.

He slid he's hands down his hair letting the water drip down his body. Oh how I would like to be that water drop, to slide down his body. She always assumed that if or when she finally found love, it would all be clear to her. But it wasn't at all. Love was confusing and exhilarating, fighting and comforting it stood before her like a wonderful dream. She was afraid it would dissolve in the blink of an eye as soon as she reached out for it. Why couldn't she just grab that dream? She deserved to be happy didn't she? She thought he noticed her cause he started walking towards her!

CC slowly backs up, right into Daisy.

"Sorry didn't see you there CC." The lady apologized.

"I didn't know anyone else was up." CC stated.

"I see we aren't the only ones." She pointed to Niles. "Go over there."

"I couldn't." she shook her head. "Then I will." CC grabbed her by the arm.

"Don't." she glared at the woman.

"Aha. You want to check him out huh?" Daisy started to walk towards him.

"No!" CC silently shouted. Niles faced the voices and she hid back in the darkness. Niles sat on the plastic lounge chair. Daisy walked right passed him. Not a word was said. CC let out a sigh of relieve that he didn't notice them out there.

CC watched him for a few minutes while she let her heart rate and breathing go back to normal. Lately she kept finding herself attracted to him at very odd moments. For some reason, he had been looking sexier and sexier to her, had to be her hormones she decided. She was usually better at keeping a tight rein on her thoughts but not lately something or someone was taking control. And she didn't like that. She was determined to keep her emotions under tight wraps. That wasn't going so well on this trip. She was hoping she could end this trip before some really took a spin like her life.

She walked to the bedroom with the thought of him and his body on her mind. She could have sworn that he whispered, "Sweet dreams." his voice coming out of the darkness. But once again there was nothing. She felt a delicious warmth disappearing until she was left cold and alone in the bed.

She always backed away after he kissed her. Now, she lied awake wanting the more, more of them. She drew a shaky breath and tired to banish the tingling warmth that raced through her limbs and pooled at her core. There was no doubt in her mind that he'd be a wonderful lover- strong and assured – safe…masterful. She had had lovers in the past, but sex always frightened her. She'd never known a man who could make her blood run hot enough to melt her cold heart, to make her body tremble in anticipation just at the mere thought of what might be.

"That's what it should be," she mumbled to herself. "Heat and the overwhelming passion all of it, a fanatic climb towards a shattering climax and complete satisfaction." She ignored the current of attraction that sparked to life at the sight of him, the sound of his voice.

The truth was, there had been so few men in her life. She hadn't had the luxury of developing friendships with any of them, and she hadn't really enjoyed going to bed with any of them, either. They were only after her money. She would do anything to get a deal for her and Max, it had all been nerve racking and clumsy and a lot disappointing.

She was a woman with hormones, with normal needs, with passion and desires that could become inflamed by such close proximity with a man one she admired and respected. Whether it was love or not, she wasn't sure but she was beginning to feel something.

Something deep in her heart, something that stirred her soul and magically drew them closer. They were both adults, both capable making they own dictions. Why not let events lead where they might.

She made her way where they usually had meals, she found coffee and a plate of pastries. As she munched on a pastry she stared out across the azure water. What a perfect day, she thought, the water so crystal clear. Not a cloud in the blue sky.

The image of his necked, aroused body flashed back into her mind, along with the other memories the feel of him large and hard against her hand the first night. How it felt when she held it. oh…she moaned. I…she saw how the water glided down him. oh…no more. No more. Her heart skidded with warning, and her defenses rose in reaction like they always did when she was around Niles.

This time it was her vision of him. She didn't want to let him see the softer side of her. Till she knew he rally cared for her. Even then she warned herself she would stay cautious when it came to love. She was open with Max cause she knew he could never lover anyone like he loved Sarah.

She only shut down when she knew she could possibly fall in love with someone. She craved that flood of desire that raced through her when their mouths touched. She shook the thoughts right out of her head. I got to think of something else.

Her gaze landed on something in the water. A body! Floating face down in the water. Just below her. "Hello, hello." She yelled as she glanced around then leaned over the railing to get a better look. She wanted to make sure that her eyes were not playing trick on her after she just woken up. She recognized that hair and that body anywhere. It wasn't just any body floating in that water it was…it was Niles' and he wasn't moving.

"Niles! Niles!" she screamed.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

His legs hung beneath the surface, his arms out spread. He wasn't moving at all. Her mind screamed with possibilities. He drowned while she'd been sleeping away the morning. He was murdered in the middle of the night. Or maybe, he was attacked by sharks, but she didn't hear any screaming if that was the case. Or did he hit his head or jumped in the water to kill himself? She should have never left him alone on the boat outside all by himself.

She knew that boating accidents happened all the time but was never part of one and it scared the hell out of her. She scurried around the deck, looking for things to throw into the water just in case he was still alive. She heaved some lawn chair cushions over the railing and she tossed two-rubber bumpers along with a blown up floatty tube at him. The body remained immobile now floating father out in the water. She grabbed a life ring from the stern of the boat, she knew she'd have to jump in and swim out to him to see.

'If you don't want to drown, don't go near the water.' She remembered Niles telling her that when she refused to go on a trip with Maxwell and the kids one year. Now look what happened to him. The body seemed to be going farther and farther out.

"I have to hurry." She slipped on the life ring and held on tight. "This suppose to help me?" she looked down at the thin plastic and she shook her head. Her hands were shaken and her inside twisting but she had to do this. "Here goes." Drawing a long deep breath, she gathered all her strength and began down the ladder. "I'll never get there in time."

She quickly descended the steps. Her nightgown billowed out around her floating on the surface. The cool water shocked her at first. It crept up her bare skin. She was nearly there, her fingertips just inches away from his head.

Suddenly, he popped up out of the water so fast she screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

A scuba mask covered his eyes, and for the first time, she noticed that a breathing tube touched over his ear. He pushed the mask on top of his head and grinned, "You got up, good morning." A mind curse spring up from her lips and she slapped her hand on the water, splashing him in the face.

"I though you were dead." She finally was able to say to him.

He gave her a confused look. "What?"

"How could you be so irresponsible? Swimming alone is dangerous. I saw you from the boat. I thought you drown you were so still in the water."

"You were trying to save me?" he stared into her eyes. "Is that why all the cushions are floating around in the water?" He joked. She pressed her hand against her bare chest, feeling her heart start to slow down some.

"You weren't moving so I…I panicked."

"I was just snorkeling." He put the mask on his eyes. "See. You should have seen all the things in the water today I saw a stingray a few seconds ago."

"A sting ray!" she snaked her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist, which, he didn't mind at all. "I….I…" her breath was coming out in puffs again.

"He wont sting will he?" Niles couldn't help but slid his hands along the outside of her thighs.

"No," he moved his hand down her thigh again. "He wont but I might." He smiled, but saw that she was frightened out of her mind. "No they are gone."

"They?" her breathe picked up seed as she held him tighter. "There's more then one?"

"Relax," CC mind: _relax! How can he say that to me? I know this was a bad idea but I couldn't just leave him out here in the water. _ "You scared them off from you flailing about." Untangling her arms and legs from around him she pushed away.

"You saw me coming towards you and you didn't move?"

"I was enjoying the view beneath the surface. And what a view it was, all of it. You have a beautiful body you know." He looked down through the crystal clear water again and shook his head in mock amazement. "Incredible legs at that and…the rest well, what can I say there." She forgot that she didn't have any other cloths on beside the nightgown. She tried to push the gown back down.

"I could have drowned myself out here."

"What?"

"I can't swim much at all. Actually…"

"Don't tell me you don't swim and this was your first time?"

"Well,"

"You're saying you risked you life for me? A mere circumstance that the guy you loathe the most, is the one you're willing to save?"

"Next time I wont be so quick." She shot back.

"Sure you will. You can't live without me." he smiled a playful smile at her. He took her

hand deliberately lacing his fingers through hers.

She'd risked looking up at him. He stared down; his green eyes dark with intent cut her, an evil intent. He leaned near as close as he could. He slid his hands under the ring and pushes it over her head. "You don't need that," He glazes at her reaction.

"Niles."

She wrapped her legs around him again this time he felt a lot more of her.

Niles' mind: _oh god how she feels so good against me. I know that this is the right woman for me. Now I just have to convince her of that. _He leaned closer to her and brushed his lips across hers. Niles mind: _Oh that sweet taste of her._ _I have to have it. Now. No,_ He shook the thought from his mind. _I wont do it till she's ready. But when will that be?_

"I can't."

"Yes you can. I'll teach you."

"I don't need your help with that."

"What?" Niles' mind: _she just said that she couldn't swim, now which is it?_

"I thought you said you couldn't swim."

"Oh.." CC mind: _He is talking swimming I though he was talking about having sex._

"That's what I'm talking about. Swimming. I can teach you."

"Not out here." She was trembling now.

"oh, oh," he guided her to the shore line. "Maybe later then." He could only hope that she would be willing to trust him enough. She tried to squirm out of his arms. "Take it easy." Once on the land part she bolted to the ship. "Another moment missed," he said in frustrated, "with her." He knew that her trust wasn't going to be that smooth, come quickly, or that easily.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Later on CC went to the pool area thinking that Niles might be around, cause that's where he spent most of his time. He was either in the pool or in one of the plastic lounge chairs. CC just watched him from the outer rim of the pool.

"Why don't you come in?" he waved at her from the deepened. "I know that you aren't scared of water."

"I just.." he swam to the side of the pool. "Come on." he grabbed for her hand but she pulled it back like a boomerang.

She moved towards the steps in the shallow end. "That's it. A little at a time." He didn't get to close to her to give her time to get use to the steps first. "The first step you want to do is floating."

He pulled her all the way in. She splashed around. "Ah," then realized that she could stand in the water and splashed handfuls of water at him. He put his arm up in defense.

"That's not fair." He shouted kidding with her. He wanted her to relax with both him and in the water.

She splashed him again and again. He wiped the water off his face and dove under. Since it was dark out, she couldn't see him underwater. He circled around her underwater and placed his hands around her waist. Her breathing started to get fast again. He wasn't sure if that was from him being so close or was from the fear of not being able to swim. He placed his hands in hers. "I told you I teach you how."

He placed the palm of his hand on the small of her back and leaned her back some.

"I…"

"You're not going to fall." She blinked at him, "Do you trust me?" she nodded. "Then just relax in my arms. You know I wont let go…well,…. till you tell me too." He smiled.

He helped her float for a little while then without alarming her he withdrew his arms from under her. She was floating on her own and she didn't even know it. "That's it." he kept saying to her. "Now I'm going to slowly remove my hands. Ok,"

She nodded a little. "Are you ready?"

"I think so."

"I'm right here." CC mind: _I know that you are. I can feel you whenever you are near me. I don't have to be told that you are. She would never admit that to him though._

"You're floating. You have been doing it by yourself for a few minutes."

"What?" she placed her feet on the bottom of the pool. "You lied to me. I thought you wouldn't let go of me like that."

"I…You were doing so well, I thought…" CC started to walk through the water.

"No you didn't."

"You were doing great. There was no harm in the shallow end."

"What if I was in the deep end would you have done the same thing?"

"No, and you know I wouldn't have."

"I don't know about that." she turned halfway and splashed him in the face. He just stood there smiling at her. CC mind: _would he really do that? he didn't seemed to care about letting me go just then. But….he had faith in me that I would be okay. So… _she slowly turned around and faced him. Niles' mind: _that's a good sign that she might still trust me. I can only hope._

"So what's the next step?" relieved that she wasn't mad at him, he showed her how to float the other way on her stomach. "Now the trick here is to keep you head above water."

"You're not going to let go of me now are you?" she had to ask just to make sure that he was still trustworthy.

"Never," he grinned.

After swimming for hours both of them took a plastic lounge chair and called it a night.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The captain sees Niles later on that night sitting alone. He came out of what he calls the captain's quarters to see if he wanted to talk.

"Niles," he calls. "I see that you are alone again. Another fight?"

"No just relaxing out here." He smiled.

"You sleep out here don't you?"

"Yes," he said with some shyness in his voice.

"Thought so. Why don't you come in here? I can so you all the gadgets I use."

"Sure I don't have anything else to do." The captain tells him about each one and what they do.

"Want to try to steer the boat?"

"Me?" Niles questions, blinking.

"Yeah, it's like driving a car. Well, somewhat. Come on give it a try."

He places Niles' hands on the wooden wheel. "I'm right here nothing's going to happen."

"Well, look at there, I'm steering a boat wow." Niles smiled. "This is kind of fun. Actually. It's easy."

"On regular waters yes, now when you get to rainy weather now that's a whole new ballgame. It's basically the same but you just have to dodge rocks and currents. The chart here." He pointed to a big lighted up screen that showed a some boat moving across the screen is… us. It shows me where to stop and helps if we get lost."

Niles hoped that that wouldn't happen to them. He didn't think that it would.

"Our next major place," the captain pointed to what looked like to be a hairline in the water. "It a small private island." He took in a deep breath, "but that will be a few days away. Niles and captain James talked about everything. Niles told James the whole story about how CC and he fight all the time but said that it was all in good fun no harm was intended.

James couldn't believe it. James's mind: _what kind of people do we have with us? Who would threw insults at each other but still be with each other?_ He shook his head. _Just look at the two of them. Never getting along, but they haven't killed each other. If I didn't witness this first hand then I think my grandson made the whole story up but sure enough they are actually like that. What a weird set of people. _ For the few days Niles and James sent nights talking and Niles was leaning a lot.

"I was a fisherman then I wanted to stay on the seas. My first wife didn't like that, I wanted to do this, all the time. I tried to stay on the down low with it but I had to have more. I wanted to do it full time so she told me to pack my bags and get out. That's where I've been for the past 40 years."

"But you remarried."

"I knew Daisy from one of the other boats. We started running into each other all the time and spending to time together. You know where that leads to."

"Down the aisle." He laughed.

"Always."

Niles watched the sun rise. The air was breezy. _A nice day for a walk on the beach. Niles thought._

"This is it. What you think?" Niles questioned to CC as he stepped off the boat on to the sand. "It's our very own deserted island."

She swallowed. "It's…it's…very…. quite."

He went back up the ramp. "Exactly." He grabbed her arm. "That's the whole point." CC had no choice but to follow him.

"How did you know about this place?" she questioned as they walked off the boat towards the sandy part.

"Well, I came here when you were napping. I wanted to do some exploring."

"What are we doing here?" Niles stared at her. "I mean together?"

"Just wait, a little longer." He pulled out a blanket so she could sit on it instead of in the sand. He sat down with her and withdrew a bottle of wine with two glasses. He filled hers then one for himself. He handed it to her.

"To new friends. Maybe lovers."

"What? Lovers?" CC started to get up.

"No CC, I didn't mean…" Niles started.

"I know what you're trying to do. Trying to get me drunk so I'll sleep with you."

"If I wanted to do that, I would have brought the hard stuff." He yelled.

"There's hard stuff?"

"See, I just wanted to show you…show you the sunset."

"What?"

"The mood is ruined now." he started to walk off.

"Look…Niles I never…." CC mind: _I blew it with him again. He was just trying to show me a good time and I took it out of content. _She sat in the sand a few feet away from where he stood. Her eyes looked at the sky. The sun was just above the water line.

"Wow! It's so…so…colorful."

Niles smiled, "That's why I came out here. I thought you might like to see something new. Since I know you never get to see things like this." He winked. "I've been watching the sun rise and set on this water for days now. It's one of the best things to watch."

Later on the stars shine bright and the moon glowed orange. Not a cloud in the sky.

"Their beautiful."

"What are?" Daisy said as she and James sat down to eat some.

"The stars and all."

"You've never sat out and watched the stars before?" asked James staring at her.

"Never any time." CC took at seat.

"Sure there is." Daisy patted her husband's arm. "That's why we bought the boat."

"We haven't slowed down since." James commented as Niles joined them.

"Well, when you see a star that's moving, you make a wish." Daisy smiled at Niles.

"Never did that." CC stared up at the stars. "I hope I see on do that."

"You have never made a wish on falling star?" Niles stared over at her in debrief. "Where have you been?"

"Never went out to do things like that." she swallowed and blinked.

Niles shook his head. "What did you do then?"

"Our nanny looked after us. We weren't allowed to stay up that late. We did go to museums and stuff though."

"Relax here and enjoy the ride." He scooted his chair closer to her. While she was looking up at the stars Niles took the opportunity to hold her hand. She did struggle a little but then calm down. She turned her head from him. Niles pointed at a star he thought was falling.

"See, now make a wish." She did. And so did Niles.

"What do you wish for? Wait let me guess, a new life and money." She laughed.

"Ha ha, funny." He squeezed her hand tighter. "I wish for all kinds of things. Some have really come true. Like the time I wished someone would remember my birthday," he smiled. "And they did."

During dinner they all talked about plans for the next few days. There were still lots of different places to go see and things to do. But the weather had other plans for the next day at least. Niles and CC walked to get some coffee and a snack. The rain pelted down.

"Run." Niles yelled at her as she stood to finish up what she had to do before they left for the day.

"I will not."

"Fine get wet and if I beat you there, I'm locking you out."

"You wouldn't."

"Want to find out?"

"No!" wind blew the rain sideways. Drenching the two of them. "Great."

She wiped her face with her hands. She slung it towards Niles. Lighting struck the water not to far from where the boat was. Both ducked into the cabin area.

"You look pretty when you're all wet." His hands moved over her body, then around her waist. She started to tremble in anticipation. How could he touch her like this? How could his touch affect her so much? Her eyes display with desire, her breath, coming in quickly gasps. Niles knew that she would break soon. CC mind: _that's why I came on this trip to find out, who I was and what I wanted. Do I want this to be the best time of my life or the worst? _

"I'm taking me a shower." CC snorted. The intercom came on. "Niles, CC. I almost forgot to tell you guys that the shower in your cabin doesn't work right. We are trying to get it fixed. There is water in the sink though. Sorry for the inconvenience. "

She glared at Niles, "What? No shower! How am I supposed to keep clean?"

"Go stand outside the door, naked and let the rain water serve as your shower." Niles laughed. He thought it was funny but he wouldn't mind seeing that either. "Use the sink like he said."

"I can't wash my hair in that." she points to the sink.

"Well, dip your hair in the pool water. Think of that as a big bath tub." He smiled. CC took a towel from the cabinet, placed it by the sink, and turned the water on. "At least there is hot water. Right?" she faced Niles like he would know the answer. He just shrugged.

She tested the water with her fingers. So far it felt like it was getting a little warmer. She waited till the temperature was fairly decent for her. Then lowered her head. "I guess this is better then nothing at all." She turned her head to the side she didn't care about getting the shirt wet since it was already was.

"I told ya it would be faster in the pool." Her only answer was a sigh. He stood at the doorframe watching her. Something about the whole scene felt sensual something she was doing. Her fingers working up a lather, working it through her hair.

Suddenly she felt another set of hands beginning to massage her scalp. He couldn't help himself he had to touch her hair. She was startled. "What the---" Gently he pressed her back down. She was as skittish as a cat he thought he could see the tension all through her shoulders not that he was supposed to be noticing that about her.

"Relax." He smoothed. "It's just me."

"I know who you are." She shouted, "I just wanted to know what the hell do think that you are doing?"

"Testing your theory. I though you said women like having a man do this short of things."

"They do. We do…I do…" she turned a little. "But what do you know about washing hair?"

"I wash my own. How much different can this be?" he smiled at her back. "Okay, now relax and let me do this, you've been through a lot lately."

CC mind: _You can say that again. A little too much for a regular vacation._

"I thought I'd do something nice you."

"But---"

"Just shut up and enjoy it. Okay. I'm."

She froze. CC mind: _what did he mean when he said that? 'I am.' Was this turning him on, just as much as it is turning me on. Oh his hands running through my hair, oh…oh that feels so…so good. Don't stop. The friction that he is causing. I'm…_

"Remind me to have you do the dishes again." he told her in a husky voice.

CC mind: _what do dishes have to do with my hair? _She started remembering that day how his hands slid over hers but this time it had nothing to do with dishes and everything to do with the suds and the wetness. He ran a tongue along his dry lips. She swallowed hearing him smack.

"So you liked cleaning dishes that day, maybe we should continue that…" he gently leaned in and softly kissed her neck. He finally stopped just as she felt herself melting. The warm water caresses her scalp, washing away the suds. He slid his hands through her hair, making sure all the soap was out of it.

"Your good at this." She commented.

"And this." He traveled down her neck again with his mouth. This time he used his tongue to lick as he went down. He started to go lower down her.

She felt as if he was making love to her just by kissing her. Slowly, deeply, until she felt as if she was completely anesthetized, completely mesmerized and completely under his power. Very slowly he ran his hands along her cheek, then cupped the back of her head and brought her lips halfway to his. Gentle, yet they drew the very life out of her, crating something wild and uncontainable in its place.

Heat surged all around her, through her; she might as well have been standing in a sauna. Abandoning any pretense that this wasn't affecting her, she rose up high on her toes as far as she could reach, falling deep into the kiss. Not wanting to miss a single nuance. All she was aware of was the fire burning within her. His arms were around her, pulling her closer to him.

She could feel the heat radiating from his bare chest at least she wasn't the only one in overdrive; she thought a lot of good that did her. This was the thing that she was trying to avoid. This was bad, very bad. Kissing her hadn't satisfied anything for him. It just opened up the floodgates made him want her all the more.

For a man who always had his life dictated by someone else, he was now in control. He didn't know how to act. But he didn't care. This was his destiny. All he cared bout was kissing her. _More._ His mind kept saying, _I want to be part of her. I want to take her all the way. Right here, right now to satisfy my hunger._

He wanted to make love to her. To show her just what she was missing out on.

Drawing a deep breath, he managed to separate himself from her. It almost surprised him to discover that there was an end to him and a beginning to her. For a moment he felt like they had formed one continuous whole, one endless circle. Her throat had never felt this dry. All the moister seemed to have gone to other parts of her body.

"CC I…"

"Don't.." she put her hand to his lips. "It was worth the risk. Now really I need to do the rest myself." She pushed him though the door.

Niles enters the bedroom the rain still pelt down on the window. He noticed that the bed was made up. Niles from watching CC so many years doesn't believe that she made the bed herself. Upon seeing what looked to him like a note, and knowing that CC wouldn't be around for awhile he walked closer to the bed and the paper.

"I must check it out." Sure enough it was paper with words on it but not the words that he was expecting. Not the kind of words a captain would have written down. Niles was captivated with this writings he continued to read on and on. "So this is how she sees me. Let's have a little fun with this." An evil grin came across his face and he licked his lips. "Surely she left it out for me to read."

She always wanted a man to bring her room service in a black bowtie with no shirt showing off his six or was in eight pack abs. Either way she'd take it and then skimpy bikini briefs like….his mind wonder back to about a year ago when he wore some running down the hall after being caught in Maxwell's Jacuzzi.

I think that will work. He held up a pair of bikini briefs that he just happened to bring with him. I thought they might come in handy but not like this. Why didn't I think of that? So she wants to see that scene again, so be it. I will give her that surprise. Something that she will not forget, something she isn't prepared for.

He scampers off to set his plan into action.

It wasn't until she was drying her self off that she closed her eyes and allowed herself to remember last time they got so close. "He was dressed in a bathrobe waiting on his cloths to dry and I came out of the shower with just a towel on. His body pressed against mine. I was getting aroused and so was he if only I hadn't have run away. Why am I so afraid of a little male contact? What causes me to do that?" She shook her head and finished drying off. "Well, for now on I won't run. I'll just let fate take over."

Niles told Daisy his plan to surprise her with a tray of food. "I want to take it to her."

"In…" She swallowed. She thought if she weren't happily married and was younger she would jump his bones in a heartbeat. "That,"

Niles smiled. "You like…"

"I hope that you know what you are doing. That's all I can say." Daisy shook her head.

"I do."

He gets to the door and knocks. She wraps the towel around herself and slowly opens the door a creak. "I know I ordered room service but I'm kind of busy. I just got out of the shower so just leave it in the room."

James smiles. "Will do." After hearing James, she goes back to the bathroom. He nods at Niles. "There you go." He shakes his head. "The links that you go too."

"She wanted a fantasy so she got one." Niles sets the trays up but also brought one with chocolate strawberries, with an extra chocolate squeeze bottle and two cans of whipped cream.

Niles mind: _we might have fun with this stuff later. I know some other things it's good on. _He licked his lips. _That was naughty I know but that's what I'm thinking. _

He sighed. A big smile went across his face as he heard the door squeak some.

"Showtime." He sat on the edge of the bed.

"I hope you like your strawberries with chocolate."

"Ni…" and she dropped her towel first, and then she went down. Dropping like she had been shot down. "I never had that happen before."


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

"CC?" he knelt down beside her. "Great. How to explain that one." He gently placed her towel back around her just in time too cause James and Daisy enter the room.

"What did you do to her?" James asked.

"Shock I think." Daisy shook her head. "I swear the two of you..."

"What? I didn't expect this. I thought she would be thrilled." James and Niles lifted her to the bed.

"You done enough for the day." Both of them smile at Daisy. "I meant him," she pointed to Niles. He lowered his head.

"I know. I guess it was too much for her."

Later on Niles went to check on CC. She was in the bed.

"Sorry about earlier. I saw what I though was a letter from the captain but it wasn't…. I read it so I thought I played out you fantasy since we were stuck here. You can hate me if you want to for reading something so… so…private. That was the last thing I meant to do."

CC just stared at him. Taking in all that he said and his body, for he was still dressed in his briefs. He lowered his head, turned and started to lave the room.

"Niles," he turned just his head towards her "nice butt." He smiled. "No really, really don't go. Come." She pulled the blanket farther up on her body. "Sit. Stay."

He did what he was told. She put her feet around his body. Placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned him back so he was laid in her lap. She softly put her lips to his and kissed them. His breath escaped his lips.

"I have a better idea." He stood up, faced her as he placed his knees on the bed, and snaked his way up towards her. She swallowed. Placing his hands over her shoulders he gently lowered himself all the way down on top of her, his mouth seeking hers.

Her body started to wiggle under him. Heat pulsed through her. Niles' heart rate went into spasms and breathing got fast as he laid on her. The only thing that separated his chest from touching her skin was that somewhat of a blanket she had over her.

Niles mind: _Oh how I want to get rid of that thing. _He wanted to take her breast into his mouth but he had to be patient with her.

CC mind: _Oh how I want to take him right now but I have to make sure that this is what I really want and not just an impulse to a man being here._ She felt her body become hot and desire flooded her blood. She felt him starting to get hard. She shook her head.

"Niles," she gently pushed him upwards so she could look into his eyes. Niles knew it was time for him to go even though he didn't want too.

Niles mind: _I have to respect her wishes. Why does she do that to me though? Sometimes I think she wants to see how far I will go with her. If that's the case I have a plan I want to try with her. _ He rolled over to the other side of the bed and slid to the edge. He smiled at her as he stated to go towards the door once again.

"Niles, don't go."

"Huh?" Niles mind: _Now she's asking me to stay? I don't understand that._

"Bring that tray of strawberries over here." He had an evil grin on his face.

Niles mind: _so she does want to play. This will get interesting._ He brings the strawberries, the chocolate and the whipped cream.

"No leave the whipped cream. That is for later." She smiled wickedly at him.

Niles mind: _what does she have in mind for that? I hope it's what I would use it for._

She smoothed the sheets on the side of the bed next to her. "Sit next to me this time." He climbed back in the bed at sat up next to her. He stared at the strawberries and then popped on in his mouth.

"What about me?" she gave him a sad look.

"Oh did you want me to share them?" he laughed at her. "Here's the bowl." He knew that she wanted him to feed it to her. She glared at him. "What you said you wanted one?" he took another one out of the bowl and held it just looking at it. "They're good," He licked his lips. "Open." She licked her lips in anticipation. He fed it to her. They fed each other the rest of the bowl. "Last one."

"We'll half it." Niles looked confused. Niles mind: _Was she asking what I think she was?_ "Here." She took the strawberry from him and placed it halfway in her mouth. He got the idea. He leaned forward, bit it and swallowed. Then kissed her passionately lingering his kiss, so that his tongue could swipe the inside of her mouth.

He leaned back against the wall and put his arm around her. Still under the sheets she could feel the simmering heat between them. She came closer and laid her head on his chest. Soon, her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. Niles mind: _this is almost were I want to be with her. We are almost naked and in the same bed at least._


	16. Chapter 16

"Morning." Propping himself, up on his elbows he lightly swept his fingers along her cheek, brushing back the hair that had fallen into her eyes. He slid light exploring fingers along her bare skin and saw her shiver in response, saw her eyes flutter closed before spring open again,

"Stop touching me," she told him.

Slowly, seductively he withdrew his fingers. "Why?" He watched her face. "Because you don't like it?"

She wanted to lie. It was easier that way, easier for her and maybe for him. But she couldn't. Not even to save herself.

"Because I like it." the smile that curved his lips was nothing short of a sensual and worked its way instantly beneath her skin heating it.

"Then why not let me?"

"I have to---" before she could say no more he leaned in and places a small kiss on her neck sending skyrockets through her veins.

"What's your hurry?" He question sounded incredible seductive. Even as she stiffened, tiny sensations had begun marching through her body, picketing for a return to last night. There was no denying that it had been leagues beyond wonderful. But that was last night, in the light of day things had to be different. Were different. CC jerked her head away and tried to slap at him. Niles took the hint. He gathered his cloths and left. She grabbed the sheets in a fist then she slapped the bed in frustration.

"Damn what is wrong with me. He just lived out one of my fantasies and how did I treat him. I threw him out of the room. How can I…" tears threaten her once again. "I have to go after him." She walked all around the boat. "Where could he have gone we are still moving, aren't we? I can't tell cause so many emotions are making me dizzy."

Niles stayed away from her all day. When she approached him he just looked the other way. She sat down near the pool. "So that's it. He isn't going to talk to me the rest of the trip. Well, fine. I don't want to talk to him either." Niles watched her reaction to all of this just out of sight of her.

Niles' mind: _What is she thinking over there? I wonder if last night meant anything to her. Who am I kidding? I know I enjoyed it but how to know if she did or not. _

CC rotated her neck, trying to ease away the tension that had built up. Niles, seeing this thought of another opportunity to get his hands on her.

"Let me help you with that ma'am" CC just sighed. Niles placed his hands on the back of her neck and stated rubbing, "Better." His fingers mashed deeper into her soft skin.

"Um… huh."

"Relax. That's it. Let me rub it all out."

"Ummmm…that feels so good." Niles smiled. _Good she's enjoying something._ _At least one thing…_

"Oh, oh. You're so good, m…" He couldn't lie to her.

He swallowed. "My fiends they all call me Niles."

"Niles!" She jumped up, "How?"

"CC, don't start freaking out on me again." She stared. Something tingled on her skin.

"Something doesn't feel right." He held on to her arm.

"What? What?" He glided her back to the chair. "I didn't mean…anything…. did I?" Her breathing got fast. "CC, don't I'll get the captain." Niles ran off.

"God I'm good." She left for the bedroom and locked the door. When Niles returned he shook his head in disbelieve.

"Where'd she go?"

"She tricked you, didn't she?

"I left her right here." Frustrated, Niles sat down. "I supposed so. I'm sorry I wasted you time."

"That's ok you care about her don't you?" he patted Niles on the back.

"More then most people know." He sighed.


	17. Chapter 17

"Let me in this door right now!" he yelled at her.

"And what if I don't do it."

"I'll blow down the door." he breathed in like he was going to do so. "I'm serious I will."

"No need too." She slowly opened the door, just a creak. "I'm sorry about earlier if that's what you wanted." He pushed the door open and gripped her head with both hands, lifting her face and closed his mouth over hers, hard. She wrapped her arms around him and returned the kiss, so deep she felt as if she were drowning, so rough it almost hurt.

CC felt a great deal hotter than simply skin against skin, more like soul touching soul, a great deal of pleasure more then either had ever felt. For one long, everlasting moment felt as if her connections to the real world had been short-circuited and severed. There was no roof above, no floor below, no walls around to contain her. She was free falling into abyss, and abyss she knew she wouldn't be able to come back from, how the hell could this be the man she loathed for so, so many years?

A couple of times she fantasized about him but she fantasized about Maxwell too. It was usually when her hormones were out of whack. But nothing traveled trough her brain like this, not even close what was happening to her? A restless tension, that seemed to rear its head every time she and Niles were next one to another.

He crushed her against the wall, driving his hands into her hair, moaned deep in his throat. Still he didn't release her just went on kissing her softer now, a caress of his lip against hers light sweeps of his tongue. It went on and on drunkenly, it was sweetly frantic deciduously passionate kiss so much too much he drew back breathlessly and rest his forehead against her. They stood that way for a long moment, motionless just getting their bearings.

He started walking her backwards towards the bed. It was a gentle kiss this time or at least it started out that way. Mesmerizing slow and soft. He turned her so that he would land on the bed first.

"Do you mean you just want to kiss me, or…something more?" a hint of amusement tugged at one corner of his mouth.

"It's my experience that kissing often leads to something more." Niles said giving her a wicked smile.

"I don't doubt that's been your experience. The thing is…I've heard you say you're going to get lucky all the time."

"I've only had three lovers, if you can even call them that, in my life time. I just said that cause I want to get lucky. I have to hear myself say it. It gives me courage. I thought I was in love with my last girlfriend about 10 years ago. Katherine. She didn't feel the same way, she cheated on me." he breathed in deeply, not sure if he should continue or not. "And my first, well, she taught me, she said I need to be a man, she was always there well when I needed a quick fix I guess you can say."

"Most men I date that's all they want is a one night stand with no strings attached or they want the one thing that I have… my money. I never had many lovers well maybe just one that well I don't remember that much about. I haven't let many men get that close. I want to be in love with them first I know it kind of sounds silly and all to want that."

"On the contrary, I admire it. I respect it. Why shouldn't you hold out for true love? It means you want the best for yourself and what's wrong with that?"

"What's wrong with it? Well is it every going to happen? Will I ever fall in love I mean really in love?"

Niles shook his head. "I can't answer that?" She sighed. "That's something you have to find out for yourself."

She bit her lip; noticing that he shifted his gaze to her mouth. "Would you'd be satisfied with just kissing me?" she asked. "And be honest with me and yourself."

"Oh hell I wont. But if anyone could summon up the necessary self- restraint I can. I have for years, so I have enough practice. I've taken more cold showers then a seal in the artic."

"You think pretty highly of yourself, do you?"

"Yes," he stood his best butlers stance. "Yes I do."


	18. Chapter 18

He lay back against the pillow easing her down on top of him as he stroked her hair, her arms and traced soft circular patterns on her back. She stiffened when he glided his hand lower over her silk clad bottom.

"This is more then kissing." He rolled off her and laid beside her.

"You're right but you've kissed men before, I'm sure."

"Yeah,"

"But I like to believe I'm the first man to ever…touch you the way I'm touching you, do the thing…I'm doing."

"Well,"

"I'm not trying to seduce you, but I wont lie to you either. I want as much of you as you're willing to give me. I wont press the issue, because I did promise I would only kiss you, and there's just so far I can stretch the definition of that, but there are things we can do for each other, ways we can enjoy each other." He tailed his hands across her belly under her shirt sending goose bumps on top her skin. "Short of actually having sex. I 'd like to give you that kind of pleasure. I want to take you all the way with pleasure if you'll let me. Just let me touch you. Through your cloths, let me give you a massage."

The sensation was hypnotic making her skin and very much into a slave to his gradually deepening kisses and with his ever restless touch. She gasped when he probed her ear with the tip of his tongue, a sexual tremor causing through her. He closed his hands over her bottom, pulled her to him through the layers of cloths between them; she could feel how hard he was. He rolled her over so that he was now on top of her. She didn't seem to mind. She just knew that it felt good and that her mind was not thinking at all.

He flexed his hips, pushing against her, a gesture so patently canal that she gasped. He took her mouth again, moving against her in a slow, sinuous rhythm, the rhythm of sex, desire thunder through her. It felt so right, being with him like this. So… so natural. The temptation to answer his body's sensual dance with her own was nearly too powerful to resist but resist it she did, resting her head to the side.

"Niles I…" his hand swept across her again this time pulling the hem of her shirt up as he went.

"I…love….this..." he pressed his mouth down, his tongue flickering in and out of his mouth, as he moved across the area that his hands had been. Her heart rate went skyrocketing.

"This isn't smart. It would be too easy for things to get out of hand."

"You don't trust me to rein myself in." he said sounding slightly affronted.

"It's not a matter of me trusting you. It's me trusting me."

"Ah but it is, I'm much stronger then you."

" I don't doubt that." She smiled. With one swift movement of his leg, he wedged her thighs apart and thrust between them. "I could force you, if I were so inclined to. Deep inside, you think I'm capable of taking your against you will."

"But you wouldn't do that."

"I think you might find it hard to stop if things got too close…to close to the edge." He straddled her. He gripped both her wrist in one hand.

"What…what are you doing?" Niles loosened his grip after hearing a little fear in her voice. He wanted her to have pleasure being with him, not fear.

"Showing you just how close to the edge, how far I can take you and me—and still manage to stop on my own." He gave her a wicked grin. Then the unexpected happened….


	19. Chapter 19

She turned the tables on him. She loosened the tie that he was wearing and tied his hands to the iron post. She found other one of his ties and tied the other hand.

"I challenge that." She said.

"What, a challenge? Do you really want to do this?" He had to ask her to make sure what they were doing would be okay. With her breath coming out in rapid hot bursts, she gripped the back of his neck and captured his mouth in a reassuring kiss.

"I do." she glided her hands down him until it rest on the rock-hard bulge of his boxer shorts. "And by the feel of it so do you." Straddling him she opened his shirt and combed her hands down his chest.

"This isn't smart. For one thing we haven't any short of. …Protection."

"You don't have one on you?"

"I didn't think I need any. I thought I be alone remember? Not that there's any... Well, any health risk. I've always been you know careful but there's always a chance of getting you pregnant."

She shook her head. "None sense. That's highly not going to happen."

"That's right you are as old as medusa." He laughed. He reached up, sticking his tongue out to entice her into kissing him again. A low growl rose in his chest when she began to stroke him. Using just the right pressure to drive him swiftly toward completion.

"Stop, your driving me insane." Even though he was the one thrusting up towards her hungry touch. "Stop we can't do this now." He said, his breath coming in little gasps.

"Yes, we can and we will."

"Is that a threat?" He swallowed.

"Only if you want it to be." She said with a mischievous glimmer as she closed her hands around him and slid it up and down his length. "It would be better without the boxers."

"Stop before…."

"I want you to suffer…." He didn't want to go off in her hand again. This time he wanted to be inside her.

"You must stop. You mustn't do that any more. I'm…" He leaned his head back arching up some.

"I know you are but am I?" She let go of him. Both relieved and disappointed, he sank, trembling, into the pillows and closed his eyes. She shifted some still straddling him. "I assume it's all right it I touch myself like that." Words utterly failed him; all he could do was stare. She slipped out of her skirt and lacy underwear. She slipped her fingers inside; he caught only a glimpse of golden curls but nothing more. Her hand began to move just slightly, her eyes closed.

Niles' mind: _Oh how I love to do that to her._ He wanted her so much to be out of those ropes she had him in. She was doing this to arouse him to point of no return. _It could work too _he thought watching her tilt her head back slightly as she gave herself over to the pleasure of her own touch. A pleasure she'd been too self-conscious at one time to share with him.

He could feel the tension gather in her thighs, her strained breathing. Her hips rocked slightly it got to be too much very quickly. He trembled with the effort it took not to thrust against her, his own breath coming harsh and fast now. With the groans and moans, he struggled under her. He wanted to be the one that was making her do that.

"CC," he rasped. "Untie me."

"Not yet."

"Stop." He was close too, close to having his self-control slip away. "Stop taunting me." He buckled and thrashed beneath her jerking at his restraints. "Now untie me."

He felt it gathering inside him like an imminent cloud burst, felt the lighting in his extremities and then in his hips. It would happen with seconds, he couldn't stop it now. With a frenzied burst of strength he wrenched at the ropes that bound his right hand.

"You've taken me too far." He couldn't get the left one free so he threw her down on that side and rolled onto her and slid his boxers down, "sorry about this." Parting her legs with his right hand and the headboard with his left, he dove into her with a groan. So slick so slick. On the razor edge of an orgasm he thrust twice more then he felt, deep inside her, the gripping shudders of her own climax and with a roar he erupted. Finally making a woman out of her. She screamed out his name as she dug her fingernails into his shoulders. "Oh……."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

He woke up in a daze. Seeing CC next to him all curled up in ball with dried up tears on her face hugging a pillow_. What have I done? _Niles thought

He paced the length of the deck and back "I…" he replayed the scene in his head over and over and then her frightening body position when he woke up.

"She drove you to the edge." David told him.

"But I should have stopped myself. She didn't deserve what I did to her. I forced myself on her or should I say in her, in a since. How could I? She's gone to think…"

"She's the one who tied you down."

"And I should never have let her done that to me." He sighed a deep sigh. "Now she's going to say that I….I can't even say it." He blinked. Niles mind: _Is that what I'm? A…a… rapist? I…I'm aren't I?_

"No she won't."

"And how are you so sure she wont?"

"I just know. Remember?"

"Yeah well that doesn't help me much. I still shouldn't have let her…."

"Niles, relax."

"How can I after I treated a woman like that? Doesn't matter who. I feel…so…. so…."

"Don't say what you are thinking. Cause your not."

Niles sighed. "Easy for you to say. It's not you that acted like that." He sat down in one of the plastic lounge chairs. "I'll never get that image out of my head." He shook his head. He could feel tears dripping down his face. And pain ached in his heart. He had never felt so bad in his life. This was supposed to be a vacation and he ruined it for the both of them. Was this is last time to be free for a while? He could only hope that she would just get it over with and fast.

"And I wont forget the best sex I had in a long time. Kinky yes, but wonderful."

"Huh?" his eyes shot open like he had been shot. "What?"

"You heard me lover boy." Came a soft voice from behind him. "Look at me."

"I can't. What I did was wrong so go ahead and get this over with."

"Get what over with? I enjoyed it."

"Now I know that I'm dreaming."

"And why would you say that?" She went to face him but he shut his eyes quick. "Niles will you ever look at me again?"

"I don't think I can. Not after what I did to you."

"What did you do that was so wrong? We had sex and one hell of a way to do it too." He stared at her for a long time. Niles mind: _What? She thinks that this was a game that we played last night? How?_

"I told you to relax Niles." David commented. "No harm done and you heard her she enjoyed it."

_Niles mind: That can't be? She's got to be out of her mind._

"She seems to think so." David smiled at Niles. "Now I will leave the two of you along. And remember go with what she tells you. Don't make this a bad thing."

CC breathed in deeply.

"Niles," He shook his head. "What's bothering you? Did you not enjoy last night?" She turned to face the railing. She looked out to the water. He jumped up out of his chair and wrapped his arms around her waist. Her senses leaped at his touch… being held, enjoying the warmth of his body molded against hers, the comfort of his arms, and the sent of his breath against her hair filling the yawning emptiness inside her.

"That's not it at all." He sighed more of relieve then anything else. "I did enjoy it. It's just…I…." He didn't get to finish. She turned around in his embrace and planted a kiss on his lips that took his breath away.

"Please tell me you'll stay. I know after last night," She shook her head. "You must have had mixed feelings but I'm enjoying…" She sighed. "My time with you but if you want to go or you want me to leave then I…"

"No wait don't go and…" He smiled "I'll stay. I thought that things were going to be worse."

"I know but the more that I thought about it. I shouldn't have done what I did but…" Her voice was becoming a whisper. "But…it was the best thing that I ever did in my life."

"Well, the best thing I did was end up on this trip with you."

He spun her around and pretended to push her over the edge. "Niles!" He smiled down at her and softly brushed his lips on hers.

"What a way to go." He laughed.

"Not funny now let me up!" He gripped her tight against him and pulled her back up. She was now standing on her feet.

"You're safe. But not from me."

She glared at him. He knew that she might run again but he wasn't going to let her.

He wanted to feel the way he did last night, to taste her sweet body and pull her lush body against his. To, have her respond to him. She had once so, maybe he they could repeat it here and now. The moment he bent closer and touches her lips he was lost. His mind shut down focusing entirely on the kiss at hand.

He started to reach for the bottom hem of her shirt and move it up. He expected her to resisted and run away but he encountered acceptance. He slid his hand under her shirt and cupped her breast. He probed gently with his tongue groaned softly when she opened beneath him.

"Not now." she pushed his hands away.

"Why?"

"I think we are being watched."

"By who?" He breathed in deeply. "Oh,"

"Now go!" she pushed him.

"I won't go far."


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"Look at them they fight. Then make up." Daisy looked at the two of them going at it again. "The closer and closer they become with each fight."

"I know Ryan's friend gave me a history of the two of them. Nothing seemed to work so when he found out."

"Then that's where we came into play." Daisy answered.

"Yep." Captain James smiled. "We are suppose to show them a good time without knowing a thing. That's why all the set ups. I contacted people out here that I know that they would try to contact."

"All those people are helping too?"

"Yep." He smiled an evil grin "and so far it's working. Now for the ultimate one."

Daisy shook her head, "Oh no!. You know this is not right to leave them here?" Daisy continued to say as the boat pulled into an arena.

"They will be fine. We are tacking them." James turned on some devices under the workstation. "There done." He muttered to himself.

"B set you up for this."

"He needed a favor. Don't worry I taught Niles everything he needs to know."

"But what if…"

"It's not like anything's going to happen to them." James prayed that that nothing would go wrong. Nothing had so far on this trip.

"But you took their luggage? That wasn't part of the plan." Daisy complained.

"Not all of it and I left cloths for them."

"What if the police find out?" Daisy voice now had real worry in it. This was the first time that she thought about that. What if some pirates (and yes there were pirates out on the waters,) attacked them? Could they handle it? Oh…

"They won't. We will stay low for a few weeks."

"Where?"

"The cave with the boat. They won't suspect a thing."

"You know this is the most daring thing yet."

"You have to have adventuress in life and love." Captain smiles "and that's what they're getting."


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 22

She lay in his arms content, and peaceful for the first time in a long time. She was afraid if she said anything she would break the spell, open her eyes and wake up from her dream. She wanted to hold onto as much of the moment as she could. One perfect moment, well several of them actually. The thought make her smile, maybe having someone who likes to serve others isn't as bad, she thinks.

"That was great sex." She comments as she snuggles closer to him.

"We didn't have sex we made love."

"And the difference is?" she asked with confusing in her voice.

"The people involved." He smiled and placed his arm around her.

She blinked it wasn't the answer she was expecting but it was one she'd wanted.

Repositioning her, he moved his hand and eased slowly at a deliberate pace, his hand over the inside curve of her ankle. He kept moving up inch by inch. One unhurried caress at a time, his touch was hot, wet and arousing even effective.

He brushed his thumb over the little spot just above the back of the knee and she quavered. She caught onto his shoulders and brought him even closer so they could complete the union. She met his powerful thrusts, crating a rhythm between them that was unique to only them. He gave her exactly what she needed to coax her to fulfillment.

Friction.

Pleasure.

Thrust after penetrating thrust he move in and out cross the sensitive bud of flesh deeply inside so that every inch, every nerve in her body was sure to feel him. And sure enough she did. He felt her need rise and surge, coiling until it was no longer insistent but necessary. She said his name and adds a mumbled plea.

"What was that? You want if faster and deeper?" Driving faster, harder and deeper he gave her what they both demanded, what they both needed.

The man certainly had her hormonal number probably a conditional response to all those times he'd make love to her in the past few hours or maybe she's always reacted this way to him. It was like being micro-zapped with a lethal dose of testosterone. She felt that slow melting heat slide down the length of her entire body.

"Niles, CC," the captain knocked on the door. "We're going out for a while. Enjoy." Then Niles heard the two of them snicker.

"Fresh coffee and the fridge is packed." Daisy added. Footsteps were heard leaving the door.

"We should get up and see where we are." Niles commented as he stretched. CC yawned.

"That's a good idea." She yawned again.

"Looks like someone didn't get any sleep last night." He said as he glided a pair of jeans over his long legs. CC stood up on the bed and pulled the curtain on the circular window back. The sunlight poured in. "Sunny day, here we come."

Daisy and James walked along the semi town road. She kept turning back every few yards to looking in the direction of the boat. She shook her head at the thought of leaving Niles and CC on that boat by themselves. "I…can't do this…it's not right…"

"Daisy they will be fine. I taught him everything he needs to know. He steered the boat a few times and did great."

"You let him steer?"

"Yes," he faced her. "I had to prepare him. He was a natural. So stop all the worrying. Will ya?"

"I know but…." Daisy voice was still shaking. He came up to her and put his arms around her to comfort her.

"You can't help it, I know."

"It's just…"

"She's become your friend I know but they will do just fine out there. Trust me."

"Hi, Daisy." Jose called, spotting the two of them. James waved. "Good to see the two of you again."

James nodded then faced his wife. "Now remember not a word about the boat being here." He whispered.

"Yes, dear." The three of them walked into a shop to their left.


	23. Chapter 23

Later that afternoon, when CC insisted that she needed a long nap before nighttime, Niles went into the Captain's quarters. He knew he shouldn't be there but he wanted to see the view through that window. It fascinated him. He sees what he thinks is a note. This time he was sure it was.

"There's no mistaken this." It was hand written and had his name on it. He wasn't sure that he wanted to open it or not. "What if it's bad news?" he sighed. "But I'll never knew if I don't open it." he decided that he would take it to the pool area where he could sit in one of the plastic lounge chairs, in case it was bad news that way he would be sitting down. He slowly opens the folded paper. He swallowed after reading the first line.

_To the odd couple: _

_Sorry had to run off like this. Had to rush my wife home. Some emergency that could not wait, you understand these kinds of things. We browed an airplane, a two passenger one, from the local man it's the only one that they had. We should be back within a week so…if you want to wait and have us take you home then leave at message at the local store. They will call me. I trust you with my boat. You know how to steer the ship so do what you think is comfortable. Maps and system up and running so there should be no problems. Also there are tapes for you to watch. You can watch them alone if you want to but it would be better to watch them together. I put them into two stacks. One is for you Niles, who is reading this letter and the other is for CC. But that's up to you. We know that you guys share everything with each other or you should. You might want to make this decision together since the both of you will be at risk. _

Talk soon. The Kruses 

"Great," Niles mumbled to himself. "How am I going to deal with this? I think it would be okay if CC were…how is she going to take this? She'd probably freak out, another problem to deal with. But I don't know about the waiting on them. It could be longer then a week and then what. At least this way we are safe on the water. It's not like someone is going to be out there waiting on us. I have a lot to think about." He swallowed.

"What you got there?" CC asked as she walked up to him seeing the paper in his hand.

"Nothing."

"Niles, show me what it is." She tried to grab for the paper in his hands. She got her hands on it but when he yanked it away it ripped. CC stumbled and fell back. Right into… splash… the pool. Soaking wet she emerged. "How could you Niles?" She shouted at him. He couldn't tell if that was pool water dripping from her face or her own tears.

"I didn't mean…" he held out his hand.

"I don't want your help." She shot at him, batting his hand away. The note or piece of it floated next to her in the water. She snagged the paper before it got away from her. She placed it on the side of the pool. Then a thought came to her to get him back. She held out her hand.

"Help me out." He bent down to help her. With both hands she grabbed his arm and pushed her feet against the side of the pool. She flipped Niles over the edge and into the water. "Oh…." Splash "You…"

"Just getting you back." She laughed.

"I otta…"

"What?" She saw the look in his eyes. What she saw was something she never seen before. She started to back away from him. He crept forward. She swallowed. "You…" He didn't stop coming towards her.

"If I get you." She was now in arms length from him.

"What are you going to do with me?" She kept her eyes locked to his. What was he going to do?

"This." He reached her and pulled her close. His lips grazed hers. He placed his hands on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss. She could feel the heat between them start to heat up again. That fire that always started when he kissed her. She wanted to feel more but she had to know what the note was all about. She could tell that there was a secret in that note. Something, that he was hiding from her and she didn't like it.

"Now will you tell me what the note said?"

He sighed knowing that he should share this with her cause it effected both of them equally. "Alright but you aren't going to like it. But first…." He started towards the steps of the pool. Niles thought it would be safer to tell her once they were out.

"What?"

"We need to sit down."

"It's bad news isn't it?" Niles swallowed and she knew by that action that it was.

CC got out of the pool and sat down as Niles went on to tell her what the note said. She looked at him with panic in her eyes.


	24. Chapter 24

CC paced the floor near the chairs careful not to get to close to the edge of the pool this time. "How could they do this to us?"

"They said that it was an emergency."

"And you believe that?"

"You don't?" he questioned looking at her. "Why?"

"I don't know what I believe anymore. This trip…"

"This trip what?"

"Well, look at it. It was…well…" she blinked. "Okay, it was weird at best." She smiled at him. "Great fun, yes I will say that too."

"I know how to run the boat." He went on to say.

"When, How?" CC shook her head looking confused and somewhat scared.

"The captain taught me some." The tension in her body went down some Niles noticed but that still didn't convince her all that much.

"Enough to get us home," she swallowed.

"I think so yes," he smiled at then looked at the map and the coordinates. CC was a little more hopeful then she had been but still worried that they would be lost out to sea for a while. That was in till Niles added the 'But'…word to the end of his sentence. She didn't let him get it all out before jumping to conclusions.

"But what?" she swallowed as she walked closer to him. Niles had moved back into the captain's quarters. She went to see what he was looking at.

"We're on the other side of the world." He pointed, "Well, I mean the other side of the US to be exact." He pointed to a small piece of land. "This is New York, somewhere over there." and then he pointed to the ship on the map. "And this is where we are right now."

"Niles," she looks at him with that glare. "Why can't we just fly home?"

"If we don't take the boat back we are thieves."

"Take me, take me now."

"What?"

"I don't want to die without feeling you again."

"Now?" he questioned looking at her like she was crazy. But he would be the crazy one to turn down the opportunity to have one last great ride with her. He knew that once they got home that things would change forever between them.

"Please," she begged again. Niles' mind: _She's begging for sex. Why now though? I like the way she thinks._

"Uh….umm…" she gave him a puppy eyed look. Should he being doing her when she's in a panic mood.

She wrapped her arms around him. "Please. Just do this one last thing for me." He walked her to the captain's bedroom area. Both stopped to stare.


	25. Chapter 25

The room was all covered in mirrors along with a four-poster waterbed with a mirror on the ceiling to.

"What the?" CC questioned as soon as she found her voice again. "Why do this?"

"What is it?" Niles slowly approached her. "I…. Wow." He placed his arm around her. "This is what I call a man's bedroom."

CC saw all the videos sitting near the TV. "I see they are watching more then themselves having sex." She points to the collection of videos out to Niles who was watching all the angles of her body through the mirrors. CC stepped away from him.

"Oh," he said smiling at her. "Those are for us to watch." He winked at her.

"What?" CC shook her head. "I don't…"

"No," Niles shook his head. "There not those kind of videos. They are…wait he didn't say, but they are for us."

"What kind of videos would he have us watch?"

"Not sure. The note didn't say." He walked over the VCR. "We should see what on them." he placed one of them in the machine. Niles was talking to the captain.

'I wont force my attentions on her but she should know at some point I might break. I'll try to resist as long as I can until she find out what she wants. Weather it be with me or another," Niles stood there for a minute.

Niles knew what he was thinking then and there. He didn't like the sound of the word he was about to say. He wanted CC all to himself. He knew that sounded selfish but so be it. He was a man and he felt in his heart that he found the right woman for him. "Man."'

'There's not another man…." She spoke to him as she held his big hand up. "I don't want another man." He paused the tape and bent down to kiss her.

"Just me right?" he laughed.

"For now."

"What?" he looked hurt. She laughed. "You were just kidding right?" he questioned seriously.

"We will see how things go between us. I can't….." She turned her head away. "I can't make any promises Niles." she sighed. "I still have some things to work out."

"We will work on them together. I mean….you know we can."

"I'm not sure…" CC got up and walked out of the bedroom. Niles was going to go after her but he wanted what time he shared with her to last so he didn't press her. Two days go by and no sign of CC.

Niles was starting to get worried about her. "Why hasn't she come to see me? What could possibly be that bad that the two of us can't work on together? Should I just start the boat moving without asking her first? I better not. I better ask her if that's what she wants us to do."

He knocked on the door to the bedroom. Nothing. "CC, are you awake?"

Still nothing. He sighed. "I shouldn't wake her but what if something's wrong." He slowly opened the door. He noticed that she was in the bed. "Something doesn't feel right here." He silently said to himself. He stood at the door watching her.

All of a sudden she sat up quickly as vomit flew out of her mouth, spraying the bed. He burst into the room as she heaved again. "Oh god what a mess." He tried to pull her from the bed and she puked again, this time it sprayed on the carpet under his feet and on him.

By the time that he got her to the bathroom, she was dry heaving. He drew water over a washrag. He placed the rag on her brow and held her in his arms. He lowered them to the floor. "Are you all right?"

She stared down at her nightgown. She retched again. This time making it to the toilet, very little came up. Nausea roiled and rumbled through her, she was cold and hot at the same time.

"What is wrong with me? Maybe I have the flu or something?"

He wiped her mouth and pushed her hair back from her face. He lifted her nightgown over her had trying no to sear the mess anymore then he had to. He rinsed the washcloth and wiped her again, dabbing at her chest and belly. He looked at her nipples that appeared to be darker and more swollen then he had ever remembered them.

That was something that he wouldn't have forgotten about her. He stared at her belly, usually so flat and taut but now perceptibly swollen. He put his hand on her tummy. He thought he felt something move. Niles' mind: _It couldn't be, but what if it was…that night…_ he shook the thought from his head. It was wishful thinking. "I think you might be pregnant." Suddenly she grinned.

"Really!" She sounded excited about all this. "I thought I was but wasn't really sure.

I've had this for days. Being sick, I just thought it was me. You know being on this boat. I was going to tell you but I felt weak." She looked over at him. "Do you think it true? Could I really be pregnant?" She said more to herself then to him.

She blinked. Then her tone turned sad. "but I…" she lowered her head some. "We didn't plan it to be this way."

_We?_ Niles thought. Niles' mind: _So she really wanted to have a baby with me? Why didn't she just tell me so? I…we would have done it years ago. Maybe even had a few more by now. _ He smiled at the thought of his child growing inside her.

"Well," he said. Niles' mind: _this is the thing the she needed to get over. Maybe she already knew that she was. She just said she thought she was. Why is she running from me? She knows that we will get though this together, like we always get though tough times. _And kissed her"We will deal with it the best way we know how." He placed her in his lap holding her. "We will survive it…. together." He held her for a few minutes. Tears slipped out of her eyes. CC mind: _was this for real? Am I going to be a mother? And with him? _She sighed. _I can't believe this. _

"CC?" Niles stared down at her. "CC?" she looked up him.

"What?"

"Why are you crying? Everything is going to be okay." She just sat there in his lap. He tightened his grip a little tighter around her. "We will be okay."


	26. Chapter 26

The room was all covered in mirrors along with a four-poster waterbed with a mirror on the ceiling to.

"What the?" CC questioned as soon as she found her voice again. "Why do this?"

"What is it?" Niles slowly approached her. "I…. Wow." He placed his arm around her. "This is what I call a man's bedroom."

CC saw all the videos sitting near the TV. "I see they are watching more then themselves having sex." She points to the collection of videos out to Niles who was watching all the angles of her body through the mirrors. CC stepped away from him.

"Oh," he said smiling at her. "Those are for us to watch." He winked at her.

"What?" CC shook her head. "I don't…"

"No," Niles shook his head. "There not those kind of videos. They are…wait he didn't say, but they are for us."

"What kind of videos would he have us watch?"

"Not sure. The note didn't say." He walked over the VCR. "We should see what on them." he placed one of them in the machine. Niles was talking to the captain.

'I wont force my attentions on her but she should know at some point I might break. I'll try to resist as long as I can until she find out what she wants. Weather it be with me or another," Niles stood there for a minute.

Niles knew what he was thinking then and there. He didn't like the sound of the word he was about to say. He wanted CC all to himself. He knew that sounded selfish but so be it. He was a man and he felt in his heart that he found the right woman for him. "Man."'

'There's not another man…." She spoke to him as she held his big hand up. "I don't want another man." He paused the tape and bent down to kiss her.

"Just me right?" he laughed.

"For now."

"What?" he looked hurt. She laughed. "You were just kidding right?" he questioned seriously.

"We will see how things go between us. I can't….." She turned her head away. "I can't make any promises Niles." she sighed. "I still have some things to work out."

"We will work on them together. I mean….you know we can."

"I'm not sure…" CC got up and walked out of the bedroom. Niles was going to go after her but he wanted what time he shared with her to last so he didn't press her. Two days go by and no sign of CC.

Niles was starting to get worried about her. "Why hasn't she come to see me? What could possibly be that bad that the two of us can't work on together? Should I just start the boat moving without asking her first? I better not. I better ask her if that's what she wants us to do."

He knocked on the door to the bedroom. Nothing. "CC, are you awake?"

Still nothing. He sighed. "I shouldn't wake her but what if something's wrong." He slowly opened the door. He noticed that she was in the bed. "Something doesn't feel right here." He silently said to himself. He stood at the door watching her.

All of a sudden she sat up quickly as vomit flew out of her mouth, spraying the bed. He burst into the room as she heaved again. "Oh god what a mess." He tried to pull her from the bed and she puked again, this time it sprayed on the carpet under his feet and on him.

By the time that he got her to the bathroom, she was dry heaving. He drew water over a washrag. He placed the rag on her brow and held her in his arms. He lowered them to the floor. "Are you all right?"

She stared down at her nightgown. She retched again. This time making it to the toilet, very little came up. Nausea roiled and rumbled through her, she was cold and hot at the same time.

"What is wrong with me? Maybe I have the flu or something?"

He wiped her mouth and pushed her hair back from her face. He lifted her nightgown over her had trying no to sear the mess anymore then he had to. He rinsed the washcloth and wiped her again, dabbing at her chest and belly. He looked at her nipples that appeared to be darker and more swollen then he had ever remembered them.

That was something that he wouldn't have forgotten about her. He stared at her belly, usually so flat and taut but now perceptibly swollen. He put his hand on her tummy. He thought he felt something move. Niles' mind: _It couldn't be, but what if it was…that night…_ he shook the thought from his head. It was wishful thinking. "I think you might be pregnant." Suddenly she grinned.

"Really!" She sounded excited about all this. "I thought I was but wasn't really sure.

I've had this for days. Being sick, I just thought it was me. You know being on this boat. I was going to tell you but I felt weak." She looked over at him. "Do you think it true? Could I really be pregnant?" She said more to herself then to him.

She blinked. Then her tone turned sad. "but I…" she lowered her head some. "We didn't plan it to be this way."

_We?_ Niles thought. Niles' mind: _So she really wanted to have a baby with me? Why didn't she just tell me so? I…we would have done it years ago. Maybe even had a few more by now. _ He smiled at the thought of his child growing inside her.

"Well," he said. Niles' mind: _this is the thing the she needed to get over. Maybe she already knew that she was. She just said she thought she was. Why is she running from me? She knows that we will get though this together, like we always get though tough times. _And kissed her"We will deal with it the best way we know how." He placed her in his lap holding her. "We will survive it…. together." He held her for a few minutes. Tears slipped out of her eyes. CC mind: _was this for real? Am I going to be a mother? And with him? _She sighed. _I can't believe this. _

"CC?" Niles stared down at her. "CC?" she looked up him.

"What?"

"Why are you crying? Everything is going to be okay." She just sat there in his lap. He tightened his grip a little tighter around her. "We will be okay."


	27. Chapter 27

"Damn." Niles cursed getting up off the boat's wooden floor. He turned the wheel around few times but nothing "We're stuck."

"What do you mean stuck?" CC questioned as she steady herself after hitting Niles.

. "I can't get it out of here."

"You have too. You are the one that said you knew how to drive the boat."

"That was before you jammed me in here." He pointed out the window at a rock formation.

"Don't blame this on me mister it was…" then she went into a crying fit once again.

"CC, wait stop that." he went closer to her.

"Go away." She yelled waving her arms about.

"Don't act like this."

"Then how am I supposed to act?" she shot him glare so cold it chilled him to the core.

"Well," he sighed. "I don't know." He smiled over at her. "I will think of something not to worry."

"I'm on my death bed and your telling me not to worry."

"We will be fine."

"You say that now. What if we run out of food or get attacked? Then what?"

"That's not going to happen."

"What do we have here?" a male voice called out and then the clumping of boots could be heard. "An abandon boat."

"Oh no." Niles shook his head. "shhh…CC go in there and don't say a word."

"Niles," fear was in her voice. She didn't want to leave him by himself. " I'm not going to leave you." she breathed in. "You said we would get though this together."

"Stay in here and do what I say. I'm the one that is steering the boat."

"But you're not a captain."

'That hurt.' he said to himself. 'I'll have to prove to her I can do this.'

"They don't know that. Now shh…" CC did what Niles wanted her to do but she didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Can I help you?" Niles made his way to the front of the boat. He noticed some men dressed in black raggedy cloths toped off with a large hat shaped like a boat with a skull on the side of it. A bearded man was carrying a sword that was still at his side.

"Oh, uh…we thought we had an abandon ship here mate." The one closest to Niles said. "We'll leave."

"The hell we will." The bearded man said as he drew his sword.

"No need to fight him."

"And why not. He has…." The bearded man stared at Niles and smirked.

"Nothing you can check. Me and my wife have nothing at all." Niles went on. He swallowed. Niles' mind: _never seen real pirates before. I didn't know they were still around? But this is not the time too. _

"I'll be the judge of that." Niles swallowed again. "Watch him." The bearded man walked around the boat. "Nice boat…" he commented. Niles watched his every move fearing for CC's safety.

"Where's the wife?" He came back to face Niles. Niles noticed that he had only one real leg. Niles blinked, "Tell me now!" He placed the sword closer to Niles' throat. "I want to see her."

"Don't get so edgy with him can't you see he's not done this before." The smaller man said.

"I see. Find her. And take her to the ship."

"No…" Niles tried to say. The bearded man stuck the edge of the sword into the skin on Niles' neck.

"Don't even think it. or…." He didn't get to finish before the other man came back with a struggling CC.

"I found her." Niles swallowed.

"Let go of me." CC screamed. She saw the look in Niles' eyes. A look of both fear and regret.

"Take her to the ship now." The man left with her. Niles watched them take CC from him.

"You come after her I'll kill you in front of her." The bearded man went and freed the boat from the rocks. He noticed some broken wood. "I have to go get something for the boat." One of the other pirates from his ship came aboard the boat and whispered to the bearded man. "Stay with him." the bearded man pointed to Niles. "He won't go anywhere. He doesn't have the guts too."

CC screamed Niles' name again. "I can't leave her."

He sighed, "I've got to do something. I have to protect her and the baby."

Niles tried to step forward.

"Not so fast there. Stay." The man held up a sword. "I don't want to have to use it." Niles saw his shiny reflection in it. He blinked and swallowed.

"But I…." He started but then shut up. Niles' mind: _I have to get to her. I got her into this mess. _He sighed _but how am I going to get out of here?_

"Don't even think it." the man turned to face Niles. He placed his sword by his side. "It's for your safety not to try anything." He whispered to Niles then looked over his shoulder.

Niles' mind: _what? My safety? What about CC and…and my baby's. _ A tear slipped down his cheek. _That innocent baby. _He blinked trying to get rid of the tears building up in his eyes. _I can't let that happen. I can't let anything happen to them. _


	28. Chapter 28

CC was lead to another ship where all the men looked a like. Dressed in shabby cloths, reeked of sweat and fish, and each one carried at sword. There was a black flag with a skull with cross bones that was flying high.

CC's mind: _you only see these kinds of people in the movies. Why are they here? What do they want with me? I don't have anything. Well, not on me anyway. What are they doing to Niles? _

All the men whistled as she was led passed them. One said that they hadn't a woman on this ship in over five years. CC swallowed. What's going to happen to me? She thought. Images went though her head and none of them pretty.

"In here." Called one of the men and pushed CC forward into a dark room. The only light was by a small window above the cot that was on the floor. "This is where you will stay." He let go of her arm. "Sweet dreams baby." He snickered and shut the door behind him.

"What are they going to do to her?" Niles asked himself out loud. "To my…my baby."

Niles couldn't believe it. Almost 24 hours ago he found out that he was going to be a father. And then all that was taken away cause he… "No, I wont let them get away. I'll…."

"You'll what?" came that voice that shook him to his nerves that first time he heard it.

"Go after her."

"What did you do with my…with my wife and baby?" why Niles blurted that part out he didn't know. Now he regretted it. Just like he did for not believing that there were any pirates.

"Oh baby is it?" he faced one of his crewmen. "Move her up to my quarters."

"No…" Niles tried to grab for the bearded guy but was restrained by two larger fellas.

"No worries my man." He winked at Niles. "Your wife will be safe in my hands." He looked back at them. "Now tie him up."

"Wait, can't we talk about this?" Niles started to struggle. "What else do you want?"

"The boat for starters."

"Fine take it just let us go."

"Ya, see we can't do that." the bearded man walked closer to Niles.

He swallowed. "Why not?"

"Cause we are pirates and you are now our prisoners." He winked at Niles. "Go lock him up in the cabin." Niles struggled as much as he could.

"Then what?" Questioned one of the goons that held onto Niles.

"You will see. Just do that first." The bearded man shouted. When the goons returned the bearded man told them that he had fixed the boat and to stay close behind them. "I don't need any more mishaps."

"CC," Niles shouted out the open window.


	29. Chapter 29

CC stirred on the cot she laid down on. "Niles." She blinked. "Couldn't be. I'm dreaming. When I awake we will be safe in each other's arms. Were we should be." But when she moved she didn't feel his arms, she didn't even she him.

She saw a skeleton chained to the wall. She was about to scream but nothing came out of her throat. CC stared at the skeleton and swallowed. CC mind: _What if I end up like that? What if Niles ends up like that? Oh Niles where are you? _

The door creaking got her attention away from the skeleton and her thoughts about it. A goon came in. She was lifted up and led out of the room.

"Where are we going?" she demanded to know.

"Up here," was the goon's response.

"Why?"

"Orders from the master." This time she was led into a real bedroom.

"I don't want another bedroom, I want out of here." She shouted.

"Sorry, later." The goon shut the door and locked it.

"Great I get shifted from one place to another. When is it going to stop?"

CC sighed as she sat down on the bed. CC looked out her window and saw only black. "It sure got nighttime quick. Oh well," she yawned and lay down on the bed. "Oh I hate water beds. I'll get real sick with this."

Later on:

The bearded man came to see Niles.

"What the?" Niles woke from his sleep.

"You awake." Niles shook his head some.

"Yeah," he looked around the room. "Where's CC?"

"CC?"

"Yes," then Niles remembered he called her his wife. "My wife."

"Oh, that's why I wanted to come see you." Niles swallowed. Niles' mind: _what did they do to her? If they laid a hand on her…_

"Not to worry about her. you will be joining her soon enough." He snickered.

Niles' mind_: what did that mean? Was he going to kill the both of them? Was he going to make her watch or vise versa?_ He swallowed not wanting to think like that.

A goon enter the room as well, whispered to the bearded man and both left.

"What about me?" Niles spoke. "I want to come."

"Not yet…" the door shut. Frustrated Niles punched the pillows on the cot. "Why?" he sat on the edge, "I have to get out of here and see how CC's doing."

The goon came back. But this time Niles noticed that her had blood on his cloths and on his hands. "No…" Niles screamed.

The goon looked down at him. "Oh, sorry about the blood. I had to take care of someone." He went to the bathroom and watched his hands. Niles' mind: _had to take care of someone? What did that mean? What happened out there? Is that why I was not allowed to go with them? Where's the other guy? The bearded man. _

Just then he entered the room with blood on him as well.

"Time to go." He walked up to Niles. "This way." Niles hesitated to follow him but did. What other choice did he have? They led him to the same ship that CC was on. Niles thought he was going to get to see her. But that all change when Niles lost it and punched one of the goons in the face.

The bearded man stepped forward after they restrained Niles. "Take him to the cellar. We will deal with his punishment later. No wait I know what his punishment will be." The bearded man snicker, Niles swallowed. Thinking the worst. Niles' mind: _what did I just do? I couldn't help it. I just snapped. I just want to see CC and get the hell out of here._

"Leave him in the cellar for a few days. His punishment will be that he doesn't get to see is wife for those few days. He will have to guess what we have done with her." He smiled at Niles. "That will teach him not to mess with us." He turned away from Niles. "Now take him away."


	30. Chapter 30

For the next few days Niles had to wonder what CC was enduring up in the captains quarters without him. "I should have been there for her. And where am I? Stuck down here in the cellar and no way out." Niles' stomach growled. He looked at his watch. "And haven't eaten in three days. Got to get out of here. He stood up but had to sit back down. "Have to rest. I'm not even strong enough to go after her."

A goon opened the door. It was the same one that took CC from the ship. He put his fingers to his lips. "Shh.." He handed Niles a plate with bread and a glass of what was suppose to be water Niles thought but who could tell.

"I'm not suppose to be down here but I couldn't let them starve you." he looked at Niles who was looking at the glass. "It's the best I can do." they heard footsteps on the stairs. "Look got to go for now. We should be there soon." He winked. The door closed with a bang.

Niles' mind: _be where? Where are we going? _He swallowed. Not wanting to think about that. Niles ate the bread and drank the water. "I'll regret that later. It taste more like whiskey then anything. Oh well, it's something to eat. I can't complain."

The door opened bright and early the next day.

"Get up," the bearded man nudged him. "Time to go."

"Uh…" Niles sleepily answered. "Go where?"

"To your new home." He laughed.

"What?"

"Come on sleepy head." The bearded man walked up to him.

Niles still in a daze rolled off the cot and got to his feet. "Where are we going?"

"Up." he pointed with this finger. Niles shook his head. Niles' mind: _did he just say up?_ He smiled. _That's where CC is, but in what condition? Did we land somewhere and are going to be dumped off? Um…_Niles blinked.

"Come on slow poke." Niles was slow in his feet. He wanted to delay going up there at all cost. He wasn't ready to face all the goons he knew would be there. Was the guy that he punched going to get back at him?

Laughter was heard as they reached the upper deck. Niles passed all the goons as he was led to the captain's quarters. "Stand right there." the bearded man knocked on the door. Then entered slowly. "I have a visitor for you." He pushed Niles though the small opening of the door and quickly shut it. CC rushed up to him.

"Niles!" she grabbed him around the waist and pulled him close to her. "I'm so happy to see you. I thought…" She started to cry. She sniffed.

"There, there I'm here." She pushed him away. "What's wrong? What did I do now?"

"How do I tell you this without you getting angry…."

"What? Just tell me." he backed up some. Was something was majorly wrong?

"You….you smell like a…."

"Sewer right." He laughed. "I've been in a cellar for four days now. I haven't…"

"Take one now." she demanded pointed to the bathroom.

He lowered his head. "Yes, ma'am."

"Niles I…."

"It's fine. I understand."

"That's not what I was thinking. I was thinking I could join you."

"Not this time."

"Oh," she looked disappointed.

"Maybe next one. You know I need you. I just…" he smiled, "Like you said I'm dirty. I want to be clean when I…you know make love to you." she smiled at that.

"Then carry on. Don't let me stop you."


	31. Chapter 31

Niles emerged in a towel but CC was already a sleep again. Niles' mind: _did all that wear her out? Oh well. _ He got in the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her.

She batted his arm away. "Don't." she murmured. He turned over away from her. Niles' mind: _what happened to her? She just wanted to be near me and then she didn't. Is she mad that they held me captive and I couldn't take a shower for four days? Something ain't right._ He shook his head. He couldn't just sleep so he got up and looked for something to do. Nothing. "How boring can this man be?"

Niles sat in the leather chair, the only other piece of sitting furniture there was in the room. Next thing he knew dinner was being served to the two of them. Niles' mind: _we have to find away out of here. I mean I can't take it. I'm going stir crazy. I know that CC has to be too. _

CC and Niles ate in silence. But she watched every move he made.

Niles' mind: _what is going on with her? What did I do that was so wrong?_

CC mind: _why was he thrown in the cellar? He must have tried to fight the goons that took me? And why is he here? Why can't he just leave things like they are?_ She reached down and touched her belly. She smiled _that's why? I guess. _

The silence was getting to Niles not just in the room but outside as well. Niles' mind: _I wonder where we are and why no one is talking? Are they asleep for the night? No someone should be up but I don't hear anything. I can't take the silence anymore. We are getting out of here. And now. _Niles listened at the door; something is was an expert at. Nothing, nothing at all.

"I'm…" he said "I'm getting us out of here." He called loud enough for CC to hear him.

"But.." Niles kisses her on the cheek.

"I know I can." Niles' mind: _this is something that I have to do. _ He makes sure that no one else is on the boat watching the two of them. "The coast is clear." He tells CC who is still sitting there. "Clear." He stared at her. "Let's get out of here." he comes up to her and picks her up in his arms.

CC mind: _this is the part I wake up from right? This is where I belong but… am I? Is this the kind of man I really want? A man who just makes all the decisions for m, who's there cause I get into trouble? Thinking he had to rescue me all the time._

"I…" Niles interrupts her thoughts. "Look there's our boat."

"I want to…" CC starts. "Put me…."

"No…" Niles still carrying her walks up on the Peaceful Bliss ignoring her request to be put down. "Let's high tail it out of here." He smiles at her. Letting her down on the bed. "Now let me drive the boat back. You sit here and relax. No coming in the quarters till I tell ya."

CC mind: _See how he does, that confirms he wants to tell me how to do everything in my life. _CC sighs, I_ thought you were different Niles, I thought you were special. He just wants to be controlling just like…_she shook her head. Trying to rid the thought. _Don't think that CC, don't compare the two of them. Niles was just trying to protect you. And his baby…_she rubbed her stomach. _My baby…our baby…_ she smiled "Our baby," she repeated out loud to herself.

Niles steered the boat out of the port at witch they were docked at. They were soon on their way home again. Niles didn't know that the people were watching them leave. That they were not real pirates at all, that they were people that the Kruse's hired cause they saw that the boat was in dangerous waters where real pirates do hang out.

This time the weather was just right. Niles still thought that it would be best if they traveled at nighttime that way he could keep an eye better eye on CC. CC did what Niles told her to do. She relaxed. She didn't bother him when he was in the Captain's quarters. She didn't want another fight to break out. "He does have a point I do need some rest." She yawned lying down in the bed. Thinking about all that happened on this trip.


	32. Chapter 32

"We made it!" Niles, yelled as they pulled into the same marina they left from. Both Daisy and James Kruse greeted them at the dock, which to Niles was weird. Niles' mind: _How did they know we would be here today? He could have been tracing us the whole time. Um……I wonder.._ He shook his head. _Na couldn't have._

"I see you made it." James spoke first.

"It was a blast of a time." Niles smiled as he climbed down the steps onto real ground. "We ran into some pirates and everything."

CC stepped forward; she bent down and kissed the ground. "I'm just glade that we made it. Now for some real sleep. No more worries. I want to go home and soak in the hot tub."

"That's my CC." Niles said as he winked her direction, which she ignored. He knew things would be different when they hit land but he wasn't ready to be ignored that quickly. They both shared a taxi on the way to the mansion. They had to let Max and Fran that they were all right.

Niles' mind: _Our trip was expanded this time and they must be worried. I know that I would be. But what a time it was. Max was right when he said I would see and do things I never get to do. And boy was he right. I do it again in a heartbeat. I would have acted better towards the goons too._ He looked over at CC who was in her own little world.

"I don't need the hero type." She said out loud.

"What, the hero type? But I…"

"I need someone just to love me for who I'm." CC reaches over Niles and opens the door when the car stops at a red light. Niles' mind: _why is she opening my door? does she…_

"Not because I need help." she pushes him off the seat and out the door.

"I do…" he hits the ground with a hard thump. "I do love you for you." he stared up at her. "What about my…" The door slammed shut as the light turned green. The taxi pulls away. Unaware anything's different.

Niles' mind: _she just kicked me out like that? What? I do love her and….that baby. How could she say that I don't?_ He sighs. _I didn't try to be the hero type I just wanted to get out of there safely. What's wrong with that?_ He took in a deep breath. _Does she see me as a hero?_ He smiled. _I'm a hero aren't I? I saved out lives from danger. But I don't want to be one if it means I lose her and. _A tear slides down his face. _My baby. _More tears come from his eyes but this time faster. Ryan sees this and thinks that he is hurt.

Ryan helps Niles to his feet.

"Thanks," Niles said as he is dusting himself off. "Hey aren't you Brighton's friend."

Niles mind: _the one that always seems to get him into trouble._

"Yes, Ryan Kruse." 'Kruse where have?' I heard that name before? The cruse ship, _Na couldn't be could it? _

"I was just heading over there to see B. Do you want a lift?"

"Sure that would be great." They both walked to his car.

"How was your trip?"

"Really relaxing."

Ryan's mind: _I bet that you had the time of your life but if that was so, then why did they fight just then? Was that really her fighting with him? It sure looked like her but I couldn't be all that sure._

"How did you know about my trip?" Niles asked looking at the boy. He just smiled, "And don't lie to me." Ryan took a deep breath and opened the driver's side door.

"My grandfather and his new young wife….." he stuck out his tongue and shook his head. "Own the 'Peaceful Bliss' the ship you were on."

"They own it?"

"Yeah, I always look to see who's going on a trip. I also knew you were going cause I suggested it to B."

"Did you….?" Niles wondered if that's how he was set up. Niles' mind: _But how would they get CC to along with that. Unless, the tables were turned. What if CC was already on the boat and they knew that. So they decided to put me with her. I can't stay too mad at them. I so glade that they did though, cause I never would have had the time of my life. Never got to…_he smiled_. Never made a baby with her. Would have never been a…a father. _

"You suggested it?"

"B told me you were..." He sighed. Not wanting to hurt the guy's feelings. "Well, how do I say this, not acting right." He shrugged his shoulders. "So I suggested a cruse that's all."

"So you were the one who booked it?"

"I waited for B to e-mail me and we set it up, yes." Niles' mind: _we set it up. So they did know about CC going as well. Um…._

The boy faced Niles as the car slowed down for a red light. "Why? Did something happen?"

Niles mind: _did something happen? I just had the best trip with the woman I love and now going to be even happier. Having a real family of my own. Well, a family I hope. That is if CC will allow us to be one. _

"Just had a great trip and I owe it all to you." the boy was smiling. Niles' mind: _He knows more then he is telling me. Thought so._ _ That confirms all I need to know in that smile. He's the one who set us up. But am I that obvious that I like her…love her. _ They pulled up at the mansion a few minutes later. Niles stepped from the car. "Thanks,"

"Anytime sir. Hope you enjoy your day."

"Suck up." Niles said under his breath. He entered the house and was followed by Ryan. No one was around.


	33. Chapter 33

Fran walked in the door a couple of hours later. Niles didn't know that Max was working in the office.

"Niles," she ran up and hugged him. "I'm so glad that you are back. We were getting worried. We almost that was, if you didn't show up today, call the police to see if they had anything."

"I'm fine but I want to know if I was set up."

"I.. we didn't set you up."

"Max said." Niles stared at her.

"Oh no that's why he blamed me."

"What?"

"Look I didn't set you up. All I did was tell Max you were lonely and needed a vacation. He did the rest, well B did. Why? What happened?" She frowned. "You didn't enjoy your vacation did ya?"

"Quite the opposite actually." he smiled."I meet…"

"You meet someone." Fran sounded shocked.

"Well let's just say she landed with me."

"Landed with you? How?"

"We got captured by pirates and she was one of the captives that they held on their ship."

"You met real pirates! That must have been scary."

"Yes it was but I learned a lot about myself too. I think…no I knew that I love her."

"Isn't it too soon to know you love someone?"

"No! I know… I know she's the one. I knew that from day one."

"Love at first sight."

"I guess you could say that."

"That's so sweet."

Max walked in. Hearing Niles' voice.

"Niles," Niles turned to look at his boss and the man, not really knowing it, set him up with the woman of his dreams. "Did you enjoy the trip?"

"More than anything." Niles responded.

"He met a woman." Fran faced Niles. "It was a real woman right?"

Niles shot her a glare. "Yes, yes she is."

"Where did you meet her?" Max asked.

"On…" he couldn't tell them the boat. But Max would already know that wouldn't he? But he couldn't lie either. These were his friends, people he trusted well most of the time. "At one of the docks. We were captured by pirates and got free. I couldn't tell witch one since I was…"

"Were what?" Fran asked "you weren't drunk where you?"

"Oh heavens no. I was…" he sighed. "Steering the boat."

"Uh?" both had their moths wide open.

"Yeah an experience I'll never forget."

"Wow more then you bargained for uh.?" Niles smiled remembers what happened before he started the boat again. "Well where's this mystery woman now?" Max questioned curiously.

"I don't know.." he hung his head. "She just left. I looked everywhere." He jumped to his feet. "I have to find her." He swung open the front door ready to leave when CC entered the door. "Move I have to…go…" he looked into her eyes again those eyes… the ones staring back at him as she made love to him. He swallowed.

"No Niles we need to talk about this." She smiled, "about what happened."

"You and him?" Max approached. She sighed.

Should she be the one to tell Max that she spent the most… the most wonderful time with his butler then she did with any other man? Ever. What they experienced and the bond they now share?

"You and him?" he repeated.

"We, I should say my vacation was for one but somehow they over booked the boat."

"So you spend it together?" Fran commented.

She blinked, "Yeah and we had to find our way back."

"So you had an adventure." Max called. Max's mind: _It would done her some good to have had one. She's so uptight but now look at her she's like a new person. _

"Tell us what you two did?" Max questioned even more intrigued now.

"Yeah, something happened." They both looked at Fran. CC's mind: _did she know about the two of us? Did he tell them anything? _

Niles' mind: _what did that mean? Did she put two and two together?_

"Yeah, you didn't kill each other." Fran laughed. Niles glared at CC. He was hoping she wasn't going to tell them about everything, About them. About the baby he was going to father. CC sighed.

"Where to start I met…"

"You met someone too." Fran sounded shocked.

"Yeah, uh um…anyway we,"

"The four of you." Max commented.

"Uh?" CC was lost for words. What did Niles tell them? Did he tell them about her? He couldn't have known she was carrying twins.

"Niles said he met someone. A pirate's captive. And was with her the whole time." She smiled at Niles, "If you also met someone." Fran patted Niles on the shoulder. "I bet that ship was crowded. It's only made for two."

"I bet it was romantic though." Max went on.

"Yeah, his…" Niles looked at her and smiled. "Girlfriend if you want to call her that distracted him a lot. We had to be saved from pirates. The man I met was also a prisoner for years." CC mind: _prisoner of his own heart, as was I. We set each other free._ She smiled just remembering what they did do.

How he looked in the moonlight water dripping off his body. She swallowed. "That's why it took us longer to get home." She winked.

"So where's your boyfriend?" Max had to ask. He wanted to meet the man that CC had a date with. And that put her in such a good mood.

"We parted. After the trip he left back home. I'll probably never see him again but we had fun while it lasted." She bent her head as she talked. She rubbed her stomach.

Soon she would be showing. Then what? She would have to come clean with everyone. It's everything she wanted though. She waited her whole life to be a mother and now she was going to be one. She was going to have one with the man of her dreams. She sighed.

This story is part of a continued series "Miracles are sometimes overdue". Which has 4 stories in it. Story four is "Miracles come in small bundles". Coming soon. Is now up and running. Hope that you enjoyed it. Sorry so late it got lost and I had to find it. Finished it up during this week. Love ya.


End file.
